A Fall Summer Knight's Dream
by Mallobaude
Summary: Summer was a widow. Jaune had just lost his partner. When the two met on the island of Patch following the fall of Beacon, neither would have expected that they would get along with each other so quickly and easily. Neither could have imagined that they would find comfort in each other's arms. Strange times made for strange bedfellows, but strange didn't always mean bad.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since the fall of Beacon. Two days since his world had changed forever.

Jaune stood outside a rustic cabin in the woods. He never would have imagined that this was the place his friends had grown up, but seeing was believing. He doubled-checked the address Yang had texted to his scroll to ensure that this was indeed the correct house. Quite frankly, it was surprising that the older sister had grown up in the middle of nowhere.

Yet his mind couldn't stay on small trivialities such as this. Once upon a time it might have been conversation-worthy. Once he might have probed and prodded his friends to share their experiences growing up in a remote log cabin in the middle of Patch. Now, however, was not the time for such inquiries. Now was the time to be there for his friends. Just as he needed his friends to be there for him.

Stepping up to the entrance, Jaune raised his fist and gave the door a few hard knocks. Solid wood, if he had to wager. Not that he would know the difference between a solid wood door and one constructed of other materials, but he couldn't help his mind from wandering. It was better than focusing on the pain he had endured the past couple days.

It took only a few seconds for him to hear the faint sounds of footsteps on the other side of the door. One click later and it swung back revealing an all too familiar sight. Bright silver eyes stared out at him, and locks of red-black hair hung down to frame the beauty's face.

"Can I help you?" the familiar stranger asked.

She wore black, the tight corset and skirt's dark tones emphasizing the pure white cloak that rested over her shoulders and fell down her back. Jaune was taken aback for a moment, staring into the mirrored eyes of the woman who resembled his friend. How Ruby might look in fifteen years.

"Oh, um, hi," he hurried to say. He really should have come up with some sort of pre-thought greeting. He hated being on the spot with nothing to say. Too many ums and uhs made him sound like a total doofus. "My name's Jaune. Jaune Arc. I'm a friend of Ruby and Yang. I came by because I was wondering how they were doing."

The woman's eyes lit up, her mouth opening slightly for a moment before speaking. "Oh, my," she said with a soft nod. "Yes, of course. Yang did mention that you might be stopping by. Please, come in."

She moved back and to the side, urging Jaune to enter with a gesture of her arms. The boy smiled and nodded in turn, stepping through the entrance and passing the woman by.

Everything inside was wood. The floors were planks. The walls were paneling. The furniture was no surprise. A large pale green area rug with white zig-zag stripes gave color to the living room, as did the couch and chair which were just a little bit darker than the rug. The smell of wood wafted through his nostrils. The place felt warm. Inviting. Comforting.

"Make yourself at home," the woman said as she shut the door. "I'm Summer, Ruby and Yang's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jaune said, still taking in the sights around him. The large television that stood opposite the couch. An empty dog bed. Even shelves full of books. Neither Ruby nor Yang struck him as much of a reader. Maybe they all belonged to their mother?

"Speaking to a friend might do Yang some good right now," Summer said as she moved toward the staircase. "I'll go up and let her know you're here. Please, sit. Relax."

Jaune smiled and wordlessly followed his instructions, taking a seat on the couch. The news was softly playing on the TV, and it wasn't surprising that it was covering the fall of Beacon. Even now first responders and huntsmen were trying to get a handle on the situation and rescue those who were still missing.

It only took a minute for Summer to emerge from the top of the staircase and glide down. Her white cloak trailed her, and the sight reminded Jaune so much of Ruby. _Like mother, like daughter,_ he mused.

"Unfortunately Ruby still hasn't woken up," she said solemnly. "But Yang is in her room when you're ready."

The words hit Jaune like a bullet. "What do you mean she hasn't woken up? What's wrong?"

"Her Uncle Qrow found her unconscious at Beacon and brought her home. She'd been in bed ever since."

That sounded serious. He knew that the girl's mother must have known best, but it didn't stop alarm bells from sounding in Jaune's mind. "She should be in a hospital then, right?"

To his surprise, Summer paused, and hesitated. "No, she'll be fine," she stated, sounding surprisingly confident in her tone. "Trust me. It's more of a… family condition. I'm familiar with it."

Jaune frowned, but wasn't about to argue with Ruby's own mother. Especially if it was a family thing that the woman knew about. "Oh. Okay then."

"But please, right this way," she said, beckoning him toward the stairs. "I'll show you to Yang's room."

Jaune followed after her, the long white cloak covering up the entirety of Summer's back and legs. After a left turn on the staircase Jaune found himself on the second floor, and a number of rooms with their doors closed greeted him.

"Yang's room is the furthest down on the right," Summer told him.

The boy nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Summer smiled briefly before turning and walking back down the stairs. Jaune meanwhile approached the door in question, knocking on it gently a couple times.

"It's unlocked."

Taking that as permission to enter, Jaune pushed the door in, and saw a sight that made his heart wrench in his chest.

Under the covers lay Yang, her right arm bandaged up just above the elbow. The rest of the limb was missing, yet another casualty of the Battle of Beacon.

"Hey, Yang," he smiled weakly, stepping in and moving the door to an almost closed position behind him. "How are you doing?"

The blonde girl glanced down at her right arm. "How do you think?"

Jaune winced, knowing he had messed up. "Right. Bad question. Sorry."

Yang sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. "No, I'm sorry, Jaune. I shouldn't snap at you like that. It's not your fault."

No, maybe this wasn't his fault. However, he had his fair share of faults over what happened at Beacon. For what happened to Pyrrha…

"I'm sorry about your loss too."

The words snapped Jaune from his thoughts. Back to reality. "Yeah. Thanks."

"She was a wonderful person. A wonderful friend."

"Yeah," he agreed. "The best."

There was a momentary silence that fell over the two teens. The normally chatty pair had awkwardly little to say. Both had suffered greatly over the past few days. Her more than him. However it didn't make his own pain any less real to him.

"Have you heard anything about Blake?" Yang asked hopefully. "Or Weiss?"

Jaune frowned. He wish that he had better news for the blonde. It might have helped her feel better. Unfortunately information these days was scarce. Even when it didn't involve a CCT Tower.

"I ran into Sun while I was still at Beacon," he told her. "He said he was going after Blake, but neither of us knows for sure where she went."

Yang nodded, her eyes never once meeting Jaune's when she spoke. "Right. Sun. He'll find her. One way or another."

"I hope so. As for Weiss, nothing. Haven't heard a thing since her dad came to get her."

"Something tells me we won't hear anything for a long time," Yang mused. "Not with communication between kingdoms down."

"Probably," he agreed. "Unless we go to Atlas ourselves."

Yang gazed down at the stump of her right arm again. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"I'm… yeah. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Yang ordered. There was no fire behind that order, however. She sounded tired. Mentally more so than physically. "It's not your fault. All it's doing is making me feel worse about it."

"S-" he started to say, before cutting off the reactionary word. "Right. I guess if I'm not apologizing I don't know what to say. It's just a bad situation all around."

"Yeah. Nothing much to say."

More silence fell over the two. Jaune could read the room. Yang probably wanted to be alone right now. The two of them were never super close friends the way he and Ruby were. And since he brought no good news, there probably wasn't much point to him being there. Yang needed to heal, he supposed. She would do so in her own way.

"Ruby's still unconscious. And… well, I get the feeling you don't feel much like talking. I get it, and I know it's nothing personal." He flashed her the best smile he could in a time like this. "But if you ever do need… or want to talk about anything, just gimmie a call. At least local calls are still working."

Yang smiled weakly back at him. At least he was right about knowing that the coldness from the normally fiery young woman wasn't personal. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"I hope you feel better soon. I'll be thinking about you and Ruby."

She nodded. "Yeah. And I hope you and Ren and Nora will do better soon too."

He nodded back in turn. "Yup." He turned, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open. But before he stepped outside he turned back in the doorway. "Yang?"

"Huh?"

"You're strong. Like, one of the strongest people I know. More than just physically too. If anyone can beat this, you can. I know it."

Sad lilac eyes met his own blue ones, and she smiled softly again at him. "Yeah. Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune smiled back, offering her a nod and a wave before stepping back into the hall.

A part of him wanted to try to guess which door was Ruby's just to see if she was awake, but he thought better of it. This wasn't his home. This wasn't his family. He was a guest here. No excuse to snoop around. Instead he made his way back down the stairs, where he found Summer sitting on the couch.

The woman focused her attention on him at the sound of his footsteps. "Done already?"

Jaune nodded. "Yang wasn't in much of a talking mood."

Summer hummed, a slight frown forming on her lips. "Yes. Sadly that's been the case for the past two days."

"But like I told her, she's strong. I think she'll be able to overcome this. She has good family and friends around her. Even without Blake."

The mother of two smiled brightly at him, silver eyes gleaming with appreciation. "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune took a quick look around, stalling for time before what he had to say next. Finally though, he spat it out. "Well, um, thanks for letting me see her. I'll get out of your hair."

He moved toward the front door, but was stopped by Summer's voice. "Jaune."

The boy spun around to see Summer standing. "Yeah?"

"You're not from Patch, right?"

"No."

"Where are you staying?"

His eyes shifted up momentarily before focusing back on Summer's. "I was going to head back to Vale. They set up a place for students and civilians who got displaced by the fall of Beacon. I've been staying there with a lot of my classmates and teachers."

"You came out all this way to see Ruby and Yang though," she said, taking a few steps toward him. "If you'd like, you can stay here until Ruby wakes up. It would be a shame to spend all that time travelling for five minutes with Yang."

"Oh, I… I couldn't intrude like that. I can come back when Ruby's awake."

"Nonsense," she said strongly. She took another step closer toward him. "You're a friend of my girls. I couldn't in good conscience let you travel for hours back and forth just for a few minutes with my girls."

When he thought about it like that, it did make a lot of sense. It was also a very kind and generous offer. "That's really nice of you, Miss Rose. Are you sure?"

She smiled brightly up at him once more. Now that she was close to him again, Jaune recognized that she was a rather short woman. Somewhere in between Ruby and Yang's height, so still dwarfed by his own height and stature. "I'm positive," she said cheerfully. At least she was able to keep a positive attitude in dark times like these. "And please, call me Summer."

"Oh. Sure thing, Summer."

"I don't have a guest room, but the couch is comfortable," she motioned over to where she had just been sitting. "If you're okay with that you're more than welcome to spend the night."

Jaune shrugged lightly, letting a soft smile crack on his own lips. "Sure. I'd love to. Maybe Yang will be feeling a little better later tonight or tomorrow."

"Maybe. Right now my babies need all the support they can get. It's just me here, and Qrow sometimes stops by to do what he can. Ruby and Yang could use a good friend right now. Especially since their teammates…"

Jaune knew that Summer knew what had happened. He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If I can help in any way I'd be happy to."

"Wonderful." This woman just seemed to radiate positivity. Ruby and Yang were truly lucky to have a mother as strong as her. "You must be hungry after the trip to Vale. Can I make you anything to eat?"

"Oh, I couldn't bother you to do that."

"It's lunch time, Jaune," she said, pointing up to a wall-mounted clock. "I'm going to make myself something. It would be no trouble to get you something as well."

Her logic was quite sound. Jaune couldn't argue with it. "Oh, well in that case sure. I'd love something."

"Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

She motioned with her head for him to follow, presumably to the kitchen. "I'm boiling some water for tea. How does a sandwich and chips sound?"

Simple, effective, and delicious. Jaune couldn't complain. "That sounds delicious Miss- Summer."

The woman turned back, a wry smile on her lips. "Miss Summer? Now that makes me sound especially old."

The smile was contagious, and Jaune cracked one of his own as he entered the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I started to say Miss Rose but caught myself."

Much like the living room, the kitchen was simple and sparsely decorated. There was wood everywhere once more. Only the oven, faucet and cabinet handles stood out as made of metal.

She motioned to the kitchen table. "Have a seat. I'll get started." She laughed softly to herself before continuing. "I suppose there are worse things in the world than having to drill the manners _out_ of a teenager."

Jaune sat on one of the chairs, another area rug, this time yellow, underneath his feet. "Yeah, I guess there are some pretty bad kids out there," he chuckled. "I could have been in a gang."

"Or an underage smoker." Summer whirled around, the butter knife she was wielding pointed out at him in amusing threat. "Please tell me you're not a smoker, Jaune."

"What? Oh gods, no. Never. My parents would have killed me! And Pyrrha! If Pyrrha had found out…"

Jaune trailed off, not continuing his train of thought. He had thought of her again. And thinking about her only brought him pain.

He saw how Summer stared at him, lowering the knife which had once been pointed him in jest. "Pyrrha Nikos?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"You knew her well, I take it."

"Yeah. She's- she was my partner."

Summer nodded in understanding. The knife was set down on the countertop. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He smiled his false smile. "Thanks. It's… it's still rough. Hard to believe. So far every day I've woken up and I still can't believe she's not there to say good morning to me."

"Oh… sweetie…" Summer whispered. Before Jaune knew it she was next to him, bent over and wrapping him in a tight embrace. She froze for a moment, and the pressure lessened as she pulled away. Summer looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, is this okay?"

Jaune nodded. The show of physical comfort had forced his eyes to begin to water. "Yeah."

Her arms came around to hug him once more, again pulling his head close to her. His face met her collar bone and shoulder, and in those warm arms he found it difficult to control his eyes. Tears spilled out, wetting her shoulder as he sobbed softly. A loving hand came up to his messy blond locks, gently running through his hair in a way that only a mother's touch could.

It felt warm. Safe. Home. Even though he had only met this woman today.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. "Losing someone close to you is never easy."

He nodded wordlessly into her body.

"And never be afraid to cry," she continued. "You're a human being, not a machine. You have feelings and emotions like anyone else. Don't ever try to bottle them up by trying to look strong or macho. Okay?"

She didn't release him as she said that, and Jaune wondered if it was a way of meeting him in the middle. He would allow himself to cry, and she wouldn't see him doing it.

The two remained like that for long moments, neither saying a word as she let herself be his shoulder to cry on. As the warmth of her body and her soothing hand offered him comfort.

Only the sound of the teapot stirred the two from their embrace. She released him, and Jaune didn't look up to meet her gaze before she turned.

Turning the flame of the stove off, Summer moved to grab a pair of mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter. Placing a tea bag in each, she began pouring the steaming hot water inside. "Something warm and sweet will do us both some good right now."

Jaune watched her move effortlessly, gliding across the floor as she set the pot back on the stove before spinning on a heel to turn toward the refrigerator. After rummaging inside for a couple seconds she produced a white and blue carton. "Do you take milk or honey with your tea?"

"Oh, um, honey is good."

"Honey is very good," she agreed, setting the milk on the counter before moving over to a different cupboard. This time a small, clear plastic container rested in her tiny hand, and Jaune could see that it was honey.

Setting it along with a spoon on the table, Summer sat down at the chair to the right of him. It would take a couple minutes before the teabag did its job, and the two each toyed with the string attached to it.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" she asked. "About the fall? Or Pyrrha? Or anything at all? My ears are yours, Jaune."

There was an earnest look of sincerity and care in the woman's eyes. Ruby and Yang really did have an amazing mother. One who would be able to nurse each of them back to health and happiness. Of that the boy had no doubt.

"I… no. Not now, at least. I've done my fair share of crying over the past couple days already." He stared down into the water of the mug which had already darkened. "I think right now I just prefer to think about happier things. Or at the very least not sad things."

Summer smiled and nodded in understanding. "There's nothing wrong with that. If it's happy you want then that's what you'll get." Silver eyes lit up. "Oh! Tell me, how did you meet my girls? Yang I can understand, the little social butterfly she is. But Ruby's never been particularly open to meeting new people."

It hadn't even been a year, but it already felt so long ago. Back when the weather had been warm. The trees had been green. The sun had shone every day. Back when he first met Ruby.

"You're not wrong," he chuckled softly, thinking back to the circumstances which led to introducing himself to Ruby. "Ruby… she kinda exploded."

Summer set her mug down and tilted her head, eyeing him curiously. "Exploded? She never mentioned anything like that in her letters home."

Little surprise there. It had been a little bit embarrassing. "She actually had a little bit of an argument with a girl who as it turned out would become her partner and best friend."

"Weiss?"

"Weiss," Jaune confirmed. "There was a little bit of a misunderstanding. Weiss was shaking some vials of dust around, making a big scene about Ruby accidentally bumping into her and how dangerous it could be. Who knew that dust- like, not _actual_ dust, but weapons dust, could make you sneeze?"

"Ruby sneezed?"

"Yup. And somehow triggered a fire dust explosion."

Summer's eyes squeezed shut and a burst of laughter poured from her. Her shoulders heaved as she shook her head in what Jaune could only describe as disbelief. "Of course she did. That's my girl."

Jaune found himself smiling at the memory as well. Good times. Simpler times. Happier times…

"So yeah, after Weiss left Ruby seemed kinda… down. Literally too. She just kinda sank onto the ground looking really sad. I knew I had to say something. Anything."

"And you came over to cheer her up?" the woman mused.

Jaune shrugged. "I guess. Offered her a hand to help her up. We walked around for a little bit just talking. Or trying to talk. She's not the only one who's socially awkward."

Summer raised an eyebrow. "Really? You seem pretty comfortable right now."

"I guess me and Ruby have both grown a little since that day."

"I'm glad to hear that. And thank you for looking out for my baby girl. The first day of school, not knowing anyone but her sister, it had to be hard on her. Especially because she skipped ahead two years. And _especially_ because that sister of hers threw her into the deep end of the pool and told her to sink or swim."

Jaune smirked. "She told you about that?"

"A little bird told me," she smirked cryptically.

"Well, yeah. That did happen I guess. So I guess it was a good opportunity for a couple of awkward dorks to be… awkward and dorky together. No offense to Ruby of course."

"Of course," Summer agreed. "Trust me, I know all about her interests and hobbies. I'm glad she found a kindred spirit in you to share them with."

Jaune took another sip of his tea. It was cooler now, and easier to swallow. "Yeah. One of the first things we talked about were weapons. Well, mainly her and her weapon. But she does like my sword. Called it a classic." He stopped, smiling at the memory. "I think that was a nice way of her saying it wasn't lame for not using dust or also being a gun."

"You can't go wrong with a sword. It can't jam or run out of ammunition. Too many moving parts always brings the risk of something going wrong." Her eyes widened, and she briefly stared down at her tea before speaking again. "Oh my, what am I doing? Here I promised you sandwiches and I'm chatting away like an old crone." Summer stood, her cloak whipping around as she made her way to the refrigerator. She opened it and leaned in a little, rummaging through the items inside. "Is turkey okay? I'm afraid I don't have a lot of options when it comes to lunchmeat."

"Turkey's great. And trust me, you're nowhere close to being an old crone. When you first opened the door I thought you might have been Ruby and Yang's older sister they'd just never mentioned before."

Summer turned to eye him as she set the sandwich ingredients on the counter, a small smirk on her lips. "My, quite the charmer, aren't you?"

The question made Jaune laugh. "I doubt that. It didn't work out when I tried to get Weiss' attention."

"Well Ruby's told me a lot about Weiss," the redheaded woman said as she began setting slices of bread out on a pair of plates. "And I know she wasn't the easiest girl to deal with at the beginning of the year. But in my opinion she'd be a fool to thumb her nose at you."

The compliment made Jaune feel a little better about Weiss' rejections. Not that he cared too much about them anymore, having given up trying to pursue her the night of Beacon's dance. Still, it was nice to hear that someone thought he had some good qualities.

Even so, Jaune still felt like challenging them. "Maybe, but at the same time you barely know me. Or how I used to be."

As Summer set slices of turkey, lettuce and tomato on the bread, she turned back to eye Jaune. "I think I have a decent idea of what kind of man you are."

_Man._ Not boy. True, Jaune had turned eighteen while he was at Beacon, but he still didn't consider himself to be an adult. He didn't consider himself to be a man. No, in his mind he was still a boy. A pathetic, helpless boy trying to play huntsman.

It made him feel a little bit warm inside that Summer disagreed.

"Thanks," he said softly.

The woman had finished fast, likely experienced from years of motherhood. Two large and delicious looking sandwiches were prepared, and she set both plates on the table in front of their respective seats. A bag of plain potato chips came next, along with bottles of mustard and mayonnaise. "I didn't know what you liked with turkey, so you have options. Or plain if you'd like."

Jaune opted for mayonnaise, flipping open the top and squeezing some onto the inside of his sandwich. "Thanks. You're the best."

"They do call me Supermom," she smiled.

"I can see why." Jaune glanced around, seeing a spotless kitchen, and remembering how clean and orderly the living room was. "You have a beautiful home. And you're a huntress too, right?"

Summer's shoulders shrugged softly as she chewed the bite she took of her sandwich. She swallowed before replying. "Sometimes. I have to put food on the table, after all."

"Then as long as I'm staying here, please let me help out around the house. It'll be the least I can do for letting me spend the night."

Summer looked horrified at the thought. Jaune thought he might have said something wrong until she spoke. "I won't hear of it," she said sternly. "You're my guest who I invited to stay. You owe me nothing, Jaune."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts," she interrupted, raising a finger for emphasis. "My home. My rules. And my rules state that guests are to be pampered and fed like one of my own. Are we clear?"

Oh Summer was a mother all right. She had gone from sweet and caring to stern in an instant. But not stern in a bad way, like Professor Goodwitch was during class. No, Summer had adopted a no-nonsense attitude about Jaune not lifting a finger to help her around the house. He was as she had said, her guest. And guests did not do chores for her in the Rose household.

She was at his service. Not the other way around.

"I'd feel bad," he still argued. Despite the fact he knew it was an argument he would lose.

"Do you want to help me, Jaune?"

"Of course!" Maybe he had managed to break through the motherly walls of the woman.

"If you really want to help me you will eat," she said, nodding down to his sandwich. "You will drink. You will lounge around and watch TV. You will sleep late, and you will be comfortable in my home. Understood?"

With terms like those, Jaune was hard-pressed to argue. He knew there was no winning this fight. He was helpless against the sweet, affectionate, domineering form of Summer Rose.

"Understood," he sighed in defeat.

In an instant the happy smile that Summer wore was back on her lips, and she looked upon him with a love that could only be described as motherly. "Perfect~" she sang. "Now, once you're finished with your lunch what would you think if I baked some cookies? When Ruby wakes up she'll want some fresh chocolate chip cookies to help get her spirits up."

"Sure, that sounds great," he said genuinely. Sweet, freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies sounded absolutely wonderful right now. "Anything I can do to h-"

"Ah!" Summer interrupted, extending a finger accusingly in his direction. "What did we just discuss?"

Jaune smiled, shaking his head in disbelief as he realized what he had just done. It was in his nature to try and help. Even when he had been told not a minute earlier not to. "Sorry. It's kind of a reflex at this point in my life."

"See? I knew I had what kind of man you are figured out."

His smile deepened, and Jaune blushed as he stared down at his sandwich. "Thanks."

"So, cookies," she reiterated. "Two batches sounds appropriate for four mouths to feed, doesn't it?"

Jaune knew that Ruby was a little cookie monster, and he himself had quite an appetite. He couldn't say how hungry Yang would be, nor could he guess as to how much Summer could eat. If she was anything like her daughter, however, then two batches just might not be enough. However, it would be a nice start.

"Yeah," he agreed. "That sounds great."

Summer smiled serenely. Somehow, that warm smile of hers seemed to chase away all of his bad thoughts and emotions like the sun banished the darkness of night.

Jaune took another bite of his sandwich. If she could make a simple turkey sandwich taste this good, he could hardly wait to taste her cookies.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now I know what you might be thinking. _Another_ new story? Where's Abominable Monster Classmates? Or any of the other old stories that need to be updated?

Well, truth be told, I've had a rough past month. Between my dog passing away and getting sick twice, I haven't felt like writing much of anything. I still don't. The only thing I felt inspired to do was a one shot about Jaune and the thirsty casserole mom, which was surprisingly a great success. So seeing how Jaune and one MILF did well...

I was inspired to do this idea because there's barely any Jaune x Summer out there. Not surprising for a dead woman, but that's what fan fiction is for. So this is an AU where Summer lived instead of Taiyang. Because why not?

This is only going to be a short story. One that's rated M for good reason. So let me know what you think about it. Do you like my Summer? Are her interactions with Jaune fun and natural? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions.

As always, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm rays of sunlight filtering through the curtains bathed Summer in their morning luster. She sat on the edge of the bed, her arms above her head as she stretched, emitting a soft moan with the satisfying strain on her muscles. Her feet blindly sought out the comfort of the slippers placed beside her bed, and after a few tries slipped them on. Their soft, pillowy warmth relieved her from the coldness of the hardwood bedroom floor as she stood up.

It was time to make the morning rounds.

Exiting outside her room, Summer walked the short distance down the hall to where a closed door stood on either side of her. The first one she chose was the left one. She did not hesitate to open it up.

Stepping inside, she saw her sweet baby girl still asleep. Still unconscious. Moving over next to the bed, she laid the back of her hand on Ruby's forehead. No fever. She hadn't been expecting one, but some motherly instincts could never be forgotten.

Standing back up to full height, the woman smiled down on her daughter. "Hang in there, sweetie," she whispered warmly. "You'll be better soon."

It was sound advice for the sleeping girl that Summer knew all too well. Using silver eyes for the first time was a draining experience. What she had told Jaune yesterday had been true. It was a family condition. One that Summer had dealt with personally. Ruby would wake eventually, and she would be stronger for it. She would have a new weapon to utilize against the forces of darkness.

Summer would be there to teach her how to utilize it to its fullest potential.

After leaving Ruby's room she stepped up to the door across from hers. Yang's. She placed her head up against the door, her trained ear listening for any signs of movement or activity from inside. She heard none, and it was still early in the morning. Far too early for a teenager to wake up naturally, even after just having experienced a full school year of doing so. Cracking the door open enough to peek in, Summer's silver eyes spied the prone form of her other sleeping daughter. No point in waking her up needlessly.

Shutting the door again, she sighed. She'd missed both her girls dearly while they were away at school. The house had been so empty this past year. While she was happy her little birds were back in the nest, she never would have wanted them back under such terrible circumstances. But here they were, and there was nothing she could do to change that. All she could do was return to being there for them. To return to caring for them. To return to being Supermom.

Being Supermom started with a delicious, home-cooked breakfast.

Summer quietly made her way down the steps toward the living room, and to her surprise, found the couch that Jaune had made his bed empty. A glance at the clock indicated that it was only around eight in the morning. As she had previously mused, far too early for a teenager to wake up. So then where was her houseguest at this time of day?

She entered the kitchen, the coffee pot already automatically brewing the much-needed caffeinated drink on its set timer. The appetizing aroma filled her nostrils, but there was another sensation which filled her ears. Drawn to the back door, she saw it slightly ajar. Through it she heard dull thumps and harsh grunts of effort.

Through the window she saw him. Her long lost houseguest. And he was… he was…

Shirtless!

Jaune stood outside, a heavy axe in his hand and piles of split wood on the ground surrounding him. It didn't take long for Summer to put the pieces together, as the boy took another chunk of wood and placed it on the chopping stump in the back of the house. Raising the axe in both hands, he slammed it home on the top of the wood, splitting it clean in half with one blow. Both pieces fell to the sides, and he was already bending down to grab another block to hew.

Summer watched as the tight muscles of his arms flexed and rippled with every grunt. With every swing of the axe. All over his torso, different muscles did the same. Biceps. Deltoids. Pectorals. She wasn't sure what the boy looked like before, but it was clear that a year at Beacon Academy had done him nothing but favors.

In the morning sun she saw how sweat glistened on his bare flesh. After splitting the latest piece of wood in half he rested the head of the axe on the stump, and wiped his brow clean of perspiration with his free forearm. Summer swallowed hard at the sight, unashamedly admiring the physique of the boy half her age.

It was as if she had gone back in time. To a time when a younger man, one who also had blond hair and blue eyes, had done the same kind of activity when he and her had first moved into this home. The resemblance was uncanny. Jaune was paler and lacked tattoos, but it still brought back memories to a happier time in her life. It stirred feelings both warm and melancholy. Though she knew the man that was her husband was gone, seeing Jaune right now… the sweat on his arms, the grunts of effort, his butt in those blue jeans…

Summer shook her head clear of the thought. It brought her back to reality. To the reality of the situation. A cool morning breeze hit her, covering her skin with goose bumps, and here Jaune was not even wearing a shirt.

_Of course! That's the reason I noticed his muscles. It's cold outside and he's not wearing anything!_

Pulling the back door open and pushing open the screen door, Summer stepped outside and stomped toward the young man. "Jaune Arc!" she said sternly. "Where is your sweatshirt, young man?"

The boy followed through on his last swing, though it failed to connect effectively with the wood after being surprised by the woman's voice. He turned in an instant, a soft, innocent smile on his face. "Oh, good morning, Summer," he greeted.

"Don't you good morning me, mister," she continued, stepping up next to him. Their height difference forced her to look up in order to peer into his eyes, but that made her intimidating gaze no less effective. She had years of training to perfect her motherly looks. Here was a child who needed chastising. "What are you doing out in this weather shirtless?"

His reaction to her question told her that she still had it. She could still grill even a six-foot-something man with just a few pointed words. Now Jaune appeared as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Never mind the fact that being a cookie thief was really more of Ruby's forte.

"Um, well, I knew I was gonna get all hot and sweaty," he explained nervously. "And I don't have a change of clothes here, so I took my shirt and hoodie off so I wouldn't get them all dirty."

Hot and sweaty, eh? Summer's gaze fell down to his chest once more. _You certainly were…_ her mind wandered. Another soft shake of her head banished such thoughts from her brain. "Well put them back on this instant," she ordered. "You'll catch a cold out in this weather."

"Is it cold?" he questioned. "It's still pretty early in the Fall."

It may not have been freezing, or even cold enough to see her own breath, but being out in this weather covered in sweat could quickly take a toll on even a young, healthy body. "Yes it is cold out. At least too cold to be chopping wood without your sweatshirt."

Jaune set the axe down, and carefully stepped through the piles of wood to retrieve his black t-shirt and hooded sweatshirt. "Well you're not exactly bundling up either, Summer," he nodded back toward her. "I see you're out here in a nightgown."

Perhaps her motherly instincts had overtaken her to the point of not remembering or noticing that she too wasn't exactly dressed for such weather. By the look of how her body was reacting, the cool weather was having an effect on her as well.

A pair of hard, perky nipples were poking through the thin layer of fabric of her nightgown. It wasn't sheer enough to see through, but the tightness the garment had on her bust and the cold weather's effects on her was more than enough to make it very obvious that her body was freezing as well.

Summer quickly turned, raising her arms and crossing them over her chest. To Jaune, hopefully it appeared that she was crossing her arms in indignation over him back-talking her. In reality, she was embarrassedly covering up the fact that her girls were trying to present themselves for the world to see. For Jaune to see.

She hoped he hadn't seen.

"Yes, you're right," she hurriedly agreed. "Excuse me."

The woman rushed back inside, face flushed and red with embarrassment over what had just taken place. She had all but flashed her daughters' friend! What if he thought she was some dirty old cougar trying to seduce him? After all, who went outside in just a thin nightgown like she had done?

If Jaune had noticed, he was far too polite to stare. That in the very least was comforting. He wasn't some horny teenager. He had manners. He had respect. Then again she had already figured that out the day before. She hadn't been lying when she told him that she had figured out what kind of man he was.

Summer only hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea of what kind of woman she was.

_Are you sure?_ her mind asked.

_Yes!_

_You got a good look at him. It's only fair that he got one too._

_Shut up!_

She hurried back up to her bedroom, grabbing a robe from the closet and putting it on. She closed it around herself, wrapping the cloth belt around her tightly so that not even a trace of skin below her neck was showing.

As she made her way back downstairs she found that Jaune was back inside, but still hadn't put on his shirt. She wanted to question the decision, but the words died in the back of her throat once Jaune started speaking.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower, if that's okay with you," he preemptively struck. "Just so I don't stink once I put them back on."

Summer nodded, purposefully averting her eyes from his naked torso. Jaune apparently had no qualms about walking around shirtless, so why should she?

_Because it's dirty to stare at a boy half your age… no matter how fit he is._

"Yes," she agreed. "There are fresh towels in the closet across the hall from the bathroom."

"Sounds good. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time. I'll get breakfast started."

"Can't wait. All that work outside got me starving. Thirsty too."

_Apparently that makes two of us…_

She shook her head again.

Thankfully Jaune was gone. Not that she minded his company, but Summer needed time to regroup from the sight of his sweaty, toned body.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she took a sip of the bitter, unsweetened drink, hoping that it would help give her mind some clarity and focus. Sitting down at the kitchen table she nursed it for a couple minutes, and soon enough she had regained a semblance of control over her thoughts.

It had just been shock. That's all. After so many years of not seeing a man's body like that, and the fact that he reminded her so much of a young Taiyang, her body had reacted unconsciously to the stimuli. It would be like anybody else seeing an attractive body of the opposite sex. The body just did things on its own, despite what the mind wanted. Or in this case, what the mind didn't want. Summer most certainly was not lusting after her daughters' friend. No matter how good he looked shirtless.

With a cup of liquid caffeine now surging through her veins, Summer stood and began to get to work. Armies fought on their stomach. Huntsmen were no different. Even though Yang was currently incapacitated, and even though Summer herself only rarely took on work anymore, their bodies were still in peak physical condition. They required fuel to function and perform at the highest levels.

Eggs. Bacon. Toast. Juice. A blend of protein and vitamins that would help jumpstart all their bodies and lead to a happy and productive day. At least that was what she hoped was the case. Food could only do so much for a person's body. For Yang, for Jaune, and soon for Ruby, they would require far more than just physical nourishment to recover. No, their worst traumas lay inside. In a place where food couldn't help to cure.

The smells and sizzles of breakfast filled the kitchen, and Summer was using the entire stovetop to ensure that the food would get done quickly and in bulk. With four mouths to feed now instead of just her own, it was far more food than she was used to preparing. She'd probably need to head to the store soon in order to restock and prepare caring for her babies.

The dull thud of footsteps sounded from behind her. Wrapped tightly in her robe, Summer turned to see a now thankfully shirted Jaune standing in the doorway.

"Smells great," he commented with a smile.

She smiled back, always appreciative to hear someone speaking kindly of her cooking. "Thank you, Jaune." She nodded over to a pair of plates that rested on the counter. "Some of the first batch is ready if you want to get started."

Jaune followed her gaze to see piles of bacon and scrambled eggs spread on two plates. He hesitated before speaking. "I can wait until it's done if you want."

Sweet and polite, but unnecessary. "I insist. Please, start without me."

For another moment he stood in silence before finally relenting. "Okay. Thank you."

Summer turned back to the stove to shift the bacon which crackled in the frying pan. As she had said yesterday, there were worse things in the world than a teenager who was too polite. It was much better than the alternative.

However, no amount of politeness would get Jaune off the hook for what happened this morning. "Jaune, may I ask why you were up chopping wood so early in the morning?"

As the boy sat down with a plate filled with meat and eggs, he gazed up sheepishly at her. "I saw you were low on firewood," he explained. "And I grew up with seven sisters, so we all kinda had to do our part around the house to keep the place clean and running. So I figured I'd help out. It's the least I could do for letting me stay here."

It was an honest, thoughtful, and frankly touching explanation. However…

"I thought I made it explicitly clear that you were to do no household chores while in my care," she reminded him.

Jaune couldn't meet her gaze, and those deep blue eyes of his reverted back down to the plate. Like a puppy who had just been yelled at for taking food off the table. "I know," he said guiltily. He knew he had gone against her wishes, even if he had the best intentions in doing so. "But with Ruby still sleeping and Yang injured, I just felt like I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and let you do all the work in taking care of three people. Not when I'm perfectly capable of pitching in. My parents taught me that I should never be a burden when staying over as a guest. Figured chopping wood would help you out…"

He had invoked both Ruby and Yang into his explanation, and in an instant Summer's heart swelled. She turned back to the stove, unable to prevent the soft smile from creeping onto her lips.

"That and… I kinda feel useless right now…" he continued. "I couldn't stop things from going wrong at Beacon. The least I can do is help you out around the house. Even if it meant going against what you said."

Summer's eyes closed and she exhaled a deep breath. With words as genuine as those, how could she hold them against the boy? "How can I stay mad after an explanation like that?" she finally said.

She turned back to him, the smile still gracing her lips as she saw Jaune begin to devour the breakfast she had prepared. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that he had decided to help her out. It wasn't so much like caring for a third child as it was cooking for her late husband again. To have him sharing the burden of the housework while caring for their two girls.

Summer lost herself in the sight, her warm eyes taking in the sight of the blond young man sitting at her table and eating her cooking. Doing so with such vigor and enthusiasm. Jaune certainly had worked up and appetite this morning.

Only when he spoke did the trance finally break.

"So after I finish I'll go back out and bring some of the wood in," he said between bites. "That way you'll have plenty of wood to burn when it gets colder at night."

The woman turned back to tending to the eggs. "So you knew it would be cold enough that we'd need firewood, but not cold enough that you'd need a shirt?"

She may have been able to forgive him for doing chores against her wishes, but as a mother she could not idly stand by and watch a boy her daughter's age do something so foolish and risk getting himself sick.

"Um, well… when you put it like that it doesn't sound too smart…"

Summer laughed softly, taking glee in the easy victory she had earned over him. "Your heart was in the right place. That's really all one can ask for, right?"

"I suppose."

Judging the last of the bacon and eggs to be done, Summer turned off the stove's flames. "Did you find everything you needed in the shower okay?"

"Yeah. Towels, soap, shampoo, the works. I just…"

The redhead tilted her head curiously as she began preparing her own plate of food. "Hmm?" she wondered.

"Well like I said before, I didn't wanna get too dirty. And since this is my only change of clothes, well, I wonder what I'll do if I stay another night. I only have what I'm wearing with me."

That would indeed be a problem. He'd need to do laundry sooner than later. "I could always wash those for you. It wouldn't be a problem."

She sat down at the seat to the left of his own and began to dig into her own breakfast. Apparently her explanation hadn't covered all of Jaune's concerns.

"Right, but what will I wear while the clothes are being washed?"

The question gave her pause. What indeed? She didn't have any of Tai's old clothes anymore. They probably would have fit. But none of her things would, even if Jaune was willing to wear women's clothes. The same applied for Ruby and Yang's. No, Jaune was sadly lacking in attire to wear while he stayed.

"I could probably pick you up something when I go to the store later," she mused. "Maybe just a simple bathrobe, and I can do your laundry when you take your next shower?"

"I guess. But it would be kind of awkward to sit around the living room in a bathrobe. Especially with Ruby and Yang around."

"You could hide out in my room until your clothes are dry," she suggested. Immediately afterward her eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds. _Of course, suggest to the boy he hide in your bedroom in nothing but a bathrobe. You're not a perverted old cougar at all, Summer._

To her surprise, he agreed. "I guess that could work."

His mind hadn't gone to a dirty place. That was good. Very good.

It was time to change the subject, and fast. "I don't ever want you to feel like you're a burden here, Jaune. In all honestly it's not often I have guests over, so it's nice to have company who isn't Ruby and Yang's uncle. Don't get me wrong, Qrow is a close friend, like a brother to me. But he is by his own admission more of a lone wolf. He never stays too long."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I'm good company then," he smiled. His next words betrayed the happy expression. "I wouldn't have thought so, honestly."

Summer lifted a single finger, pointing accusingly at Jaune. "No putting yourself down at the kitchen table, Jaune."

To her surprise, Jaune pushed his seat back and stood up before taking a few steps back toward the sink. "I wouldn't have thought I was very good company," he reiterated.

The physical aspect of the comedy trumped the fact that he had gone against the spirit of her warning. Summer's lips curled into a smile, followed quickly by laughter.

"Sit back down, you goof," she ordered through her laughter. The smile on Jaune's face exuded satisfaction, knowing that despite her not wanting him to put himself down, that his self-deprecating humor had landed. "You are good company."

He complied returning to his seat next to her and smiling down at the last of his breakfast. "Thanks."

"You're very mature for your age. I'm a little bit surprised myself that it's so easy to speak candidly to one of my daughters' friends. Especially one who I've only just met."

"Mature?" he questioned after swallowing the last of the eggs. "Now _that's_ funny. Back at Beacon I would be the last person anyone would call mature…"

There was an unspoken sadness to his words there. Pretty much anytime Beacon was brought up, sadness and tragedy came with it. That's how it would be for a long time. For more than just him, no doubt.

"Tragedy has a way of making us grow up in an instant," she replied softly. It hadn't been that long ago that she was a young, carefree mother of two.

Then she had been a widow. Becoming a widow had made her grow up far quicker than she would have anticipated. Far quicker than she would have liked. She held no grudges, for there was no one to be angry at. Only the Grimm. Only Salem.

And Salem was not an enemy she could vanquish in a quest for vengeance.

Brothers… how would she ever tell Ruby and Yang about the reality they faced? Or Jaune? How could she sit here making small talk with him knowing the evil they had fought, and suffered against, all in vain?

"Yeah. I guess it does."

Jaune stood, taking his plate over to the sink before depositing it there. He turned the water on, rinsing the bacon grease and debris from it to be washed down drain.

"I'm sorry you had to experience it," she continued. "To go from a carefree teenager one moment to a real huntsman the next. It's a burden that no seventeen year old should ever have to suffer."

"Eighteen, actually," he corrected her.

"My mistake. In any case, you're far too young to go what you went through." She recalled yesterday, when Jaune had cried on her shoulder. When he had let his heart weep thinking about his lost friend and partner. "Remember that I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks," he offered again. The water was still running, and his hands were causing quite a commotion in the scattered dirty dishes that laid in the sink. "But really at this point I want to try and stay busy. That's also kind of a reason I want to help out around the house. Just to keep my mind off things, you know?"

Sure enough, the boy was filling the sink. Summer saw how he grabbed the bottle of dish detergent and poured some into what was undoubtedly a sink filling with warm water.

If he wanted to keep his mind off things to help him deal with his trauma, who was she to stop him?

"I'll let it slide then," she conceded. Standing up, she took her own empty plate and put it in the warm water. "But only if you let me help."

Standing side by side with the boy, she glanced up at him while he looked down at her. A soft smile played on his lips as he did. "Well I guess compromising is part of what it means to be an adult."

"And you are an adult now, mister eighteen years old," she quipped with a soft elbow to his ribs.

He laughed, more tickled by the prodding than anything else. He exhaled something between a sigh and a laugh, nodding his head in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. You can help."

"How generous of you to allow me to do the dishes in my own house."

Jaune laughed again. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Of course not, dear," she agreed sarcastically, grabbing the sponge from the edge of the sink before dipping it in the water. After a few squeezes it was filled with warm soap and water. "I'll wash, you rinse and set aside?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The plates they had just eaten off were the first to be done, Summer cleansing them of all traces of food before handing them off to Jaune. After rinsing them of all the suds he set them into the small rack beside the sink where they would air dry. They made for quite an efficient team, cutting the work in half and making for an easy completion of the chore. She would have had to do dishes soon eventually anyway, so it was nice to have someone to stand beside while doing it.

"So is there anything you'd like to do today?" she asked.

Jaune shrugged. "Nothing that I can think of. Oh, if you'd like I could help you at the store. Just… I dunno. Carrying things?"

"You're a sweetheart, but I think I can manage grocery shopping on my own. Besides, I'd like someone to be home in case Yang needs anything."

"Right, right," he agreed. "And if Ruby wakes up."

"Yes." Summer looked down, the contents of the sink hidden from her under the layer of soap at the surface. Feeling around a little bit, she was surprised to learn that nothing remained. "Wow, we got that done quickly."

Jaune turned the water off before reaching for a towel that hung near the sink. "Teamwork makes the dream work. Happy to be of service."

Summer wiped her own wet hands off next. "And I'm happy to have you here, Jaune. Housework goes by a lot faster when there's someone to help out and talk to. Keep this up and I won't want to let you go back home."

"So you went from chewing me out for doing chores to holding me hostage to do more?"

She chuckled at the comment. Jaune really was pleasant company, and for an eighteen year old was indeed surprisingly easy to talk to. She didn't know what kind of a boy he had been back at Beacon Academy, but he had matured into a fine young man.

Before she could respond to his words, a third voice sounded from outside the kitchen. "Hey, mom. What smells so- Jaune?"

Both people turned around to see Yang standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Clad in a mustard yellow shirt and black shorts, she appeared more confused than anything else.

"Good morning, sweetie," Summer said as she strode over, taking Yang in her arms and giving her a tight hug. Yang returned the embrace the best she could with her one good arm. Her bandaged right limb hung loosely at her side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Summer knew she wasn't. Not with how monotone the normally excitable voice of her eldest daughter was. Yang pulled back, and the mother of two saw how her daughter looked up at her for a moment before shifting over to get a full view of the boy behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Jaune stayed the night, Yang," Summer interjected before Jaune could speak. "I invited him to stay until Ruby wakes up. It wouldn't be right if he came out all this way without getting to see her."

Jaune offered her a small wave. "Hi."

Yang nodded. "Ah, that makes sense."

"How are you doing?"

Her gaze shifted over to the counter where more food rested. "I'm fine." Yang's tone was flat, and Summer knew she was lying. However, it wouldn't do to call her out on it. "How long ago did you make breakfast?"

"Only around fifteen minutes ago. But you might need to microwave it a little to get it hot again."

The blonde girl stepped deeper inside the kitchen, grabbing a fresh plate before she began to pile food onto it. Mostly bacon. Not surprising.

"Would you like to join us this morning?" Summer asked, trying her best to keep her tone from sounding too hopeful. She didn't want to guilt Yang into anything she didn't feel like doing.

"Nah, I'm okay," Yang said, turning with a plate full of lukewarm breakfast in her left hand. "I'll be in my room if you need me," she continued, stepping back out of the kitchen and making her way up the stairs toward her room.

Summer frowned. She knew that Yang wanted to be alone right now, but it still hurt to see her in so much obvious pain. Her sunny little dragon seemed to want nothing more than to hibernate in her lair.

A look over at Jaune told her that he realized this too. He may have only known the girl for a year, but even he knew that a Yang who wasn't the center of attention and the life of the party wasn't a normal Yang.

"Should I try talking to her again later?" he wondered.

Summer would have loved that, if Yang were receptive toward it. However, she knew her eldest daughter enough to know that right now they just needed to give her space. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. She'll come around when she's ready."

Jaune nodded. "Ah. Right."

"I appreciate the thought though" she smiled. "Just the offer… I'm glad my girls have a friend around who they can count on. Those are in short supply these days."

She was suddenly even happier to have him here now. Maybe he wasn't going to solely rely on her for emotional support. Maybe… maybe she would need someone to talk to as well. Someone to listen to her own thoughts when it came to her baby girls.

"Any way I can help, please just let me know."

Summer knew he wanted to be helpful. She knew he wanted it not only for her and her daughters' benefit, but for his own as well. He wanted to keep his mind off of his own trauma. He wanted to feel useful. Maybe keeping him around for a while would do them both a world of good.

"I will. Thank you, Jaune."

Her husband was gone, and she was at peace with that. It wouldn't be wrong to have another young man around the house to help her in these trying times, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I'm glad to see this has been so well-received. And I'm glad to see that so many people are enjoying my take on Summer. She's been a lot of fun to write, which is strange for a character we know next to nothing about in terms of her mannerisms and personality. So thank you for all the compliments!

And my thanks go out to everyone for wishing me well. Hopefully soon I'm able to get back to writing all the stories both you and I know and love.

Finally, of course, thank you for your interest in this story, and for all of the support you've shown. Your feedback is always dearly appreciated, and I do love knowing if you've enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer brought in the last of the grocery bags from Zippy's trunk and set them down on the kitchen counter. A soft smile graced her lips. _Zippy._ She had once found it ridiculous to name the family car, and especially with a name such as that. However, it had grown on her over the years, even after Tai's passing. And living out in rural Patch the way she did, it was an invaluable asset for grocery shopping, or any other reason to head into town.

Curiously, the first floor was empty when she had first come back from shopping. Or perhaps not at all. It had only been a few days since her home had been filled with life once more, but each of the teenagers in her care had their own distinct routines and habits that they kept up.

Ruby was sadly still unconscious. Summer didn't know how much longer it would last, but if it was anything like her own case, it would likely be a few more days. She was going to bake that sweet girl the sweetest batch of cookies she'd ever tasted once she finally woke.

Yang… Yang was in her room. Summer understood that she needed time to be to herself, but it wasn't healthy to cut yourself off from your support systems. Still, she wouldn't push the girl. She would be patient. When Yang was ready to talk, she would. And Summer would be there for her as well.

Jaune on the other hand was a strange case. Just yesterday she had caught him out back chopping firewood, which had been promptly put to use later that evening. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was good to have help around the house again. So far he had been a valuable assistant with her normal household chores. He'd helped her do the dishes. He'd helped her cook dinner later on in the day. It was comforting to have someone around to talk to when it was obvious that her girls weren't ready yet. If helping her out around the house made him happy, then her insistence that he not lift a finger for her sake could gladly be thrown out the window.

The question was, where was he this time?

After putting away the last of the frozen and refrigerated foods, Summer took a brief tour around the house to see if she could catch him in the act. A quick trip upstairs showed two closed doors belonging to her daughters, an empty bathroom, and an empty bedroom of her own. He had to be outside somewhere. It wasn't as if he could just walk into town without the help of Zippy. Then again, he _could_ have done that if he'd wanted to. He was a wonderfully stubborn young man like that…

As Summer approached the backdoor she peeked out, hoping that she'd find him out back again chopping wood. And of course, absolutely _not_ so she could see him shirtless again. She merely wondered what kind of activity he was getting himself into this time. It was a new and almost exciting sensation to wonder every day how he might surprise her with his thoughtfulness and helpful attitude.

When she didn't see him, Summer opened the door and stepped outside. There was the faintest trace of a voice she could hear over in the distance. She paused to focus on the sound. It was distinctly feminine. Maybe Yang had woken up and decided to come out with Jaune to get some fresh air?

Summer neared the tree line, her silver eyes glancing around in hopes of spotting a familiar pair of blonde heads. To her disappointment she found only one. Then who was talking to Jaune?

_"All right, Jaune. Just like we practiced. Follow these instructions."_

Who was there? And why was Jaune armed with his sword and shield? Just what was he doing?

_"Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready? Go."_

Summer flinched when she saw the boy suddenly lunge forward, thrusting his sword in the air.

_"Again."_

He struck again, this time a powerful slash that cut through the invisible opponent who stood before him.

_"And again."_

Jaune spun around this time, another savage strike that managed to rustle the leaves on one of the nearby tree branches. He certainly was powerful. Jaune's lean muscle didn't tell the full story of just how strong he was.

When he moved this time, he uncovered something that Summer hadn't seen before. A scroll sat upon a nearby fallen branch. The face on its screen was unmistakable.

Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune's partner and friend.

Summer's hands came up to cup her mouth. She wanted to turn and run away to give the boy his privacy in what was undoubtedly a personal moment. But blue eyes spotted her first. She had been caught. She could only hope he wouldn't be upset with her.

"Summer," he greeted, thankfully not angrily. A welcoming smile grew on his face before he reached down and grabbed the scroll from its resting place. He pocketed the device after closing it. "Sorry, I was just doing some training. Didn't mean to scare you with all the noise."

That smile. That soft, endearing, but ultimately false smile. It was one Summer knew all too well. One she had once worn herself. Where Jaune wore it in order to hide the pain of his partner being gone, Summer had once donned the mask after Tai had passed. Because she had to. Because she was Supermom. She couldn't look weak in front of Ruby or Yang. She was all they had left. She was their world, just as they were hers.

Summer wouldn't call Jaune's bluff. No, it wasn't her place to do so. She would play along and act like nothing was wrong. If that's what he wanted to do, she had no right to tell him otherwise.

"I'm sorry for snooping like that," she chose to say instead. "It wasn't right."

"It's okay. Besides, maybe it's for the best that I stop watching that video for a while."

A video that was undoubtedly causing him grief. Much like how she'd stared at photographs of herself and Tai after he'd passed. She couldn't say whether or not it was good for him to view it. Different people grieved in different ways. Some wanted to flood themselves with memories of those they'd lost. Others wanted to try to push them out of their mind entirely. No one was right or wrong.

"Are you sure?" she asked, concern evident in her tone.

"Yeah," he said, continuing to wear the false smile on his face. It hurt her to see it. "Besides, talking to you makes me happy."

Summer blinked. A chill ran down her spine.

"What I mean is that I feel happier when I talk to you," he quickly corrected. "You're… well like you said about me, you're good company. And you're really easy to talk to."

Warmth quickly replaced the chill in her body. "Thank you, Jaune." She noted how he was fully-clothed out in the cool fall weather, and chose to change the subject to that. "Well at least you're wearing a sweatshirt this time," she quipped. Jaune's smile remained, and her own formed in response.

He shrugged, taking hold of his scabbard with one hand while sliding his elegant long sword in with the other. "Yeah, it's not as sweaty as chopping wood. All I'm really focusing on is technique here. Not trying to work up a sweat or anything."

_How disappointing._ Summer chased the thought from her mind immediately, quickly speaking in order to forget it. "So you were training? How are your hand to hand abilities? I know that it's Yang's preferred style, but it's always been Ruby's weakness."

"It's… I dunno, actually," he frowned. He wasn't upset by the question, more deep in thought if his upward glance was anything to go by. "I'm more of a sword and board style fighter," he continued, tapping his sheathed sword with his left hand. "Never really gave hand to hand much thought."

A good huntsman was skilled with more than just their weapon. A huntsman had to be resourceful. They needed a backup plan. Maybe it was time to teach Jaune that lesson that… sadly Pyrrha never was able to teach him.

"And if you ever lose it?" she asked, nodding down to the weapon by his side.

The scrape of steel rang in the air, and Jaune drew his weapon once more. Probably not even to use it, but simply to prove his point by holding it firmly in his hand. "I won't," he insisted.

It was a fine blade. If it was Summer's she wouldn't have wanted to lose it either. Still, things happened on the battlefield. Things which were out of your control.

"What if you do?" she continued to press.

Again, he protested the very idea. "I w-"

And in doing so, played right into her hands.

Summer moved light lightning, her right leg kicking high up into the air and connecting with Jaune's hand which held his sword. He was unprepared for such a strike, and as such his weapon was sent flying up and back through the air, landing deeper into the trees behind him.

"You won't, will you?"

His head whipped around to follow where the blade had gone, and after a couple seconds turned back to view the mother of two with wide blue eyes. His slacked jaw soon erupted with words of disbelief. "Wow. That was… that was fast…"

Summer smiled. "Ruby had to get it from somewhere," she joked. She followed up quickly by dropping into a combat stance. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

"Mis-" He stopped himself before even finishing the word. The show of strength from her had undoubtedly given him newfound respect for the woman who stood before him. Sometimes it was easy for others to forget that she was a trained and licensed huntress. "Summer. I couldn't."

"Oh? Why not?" Her legs shifted, and she walked slowly around Jaune. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

Jaune began to spin with her, not allowing Summer to get an angle to attack him from behind should she decide to. "What? No, of course not."

Summer smiled as she continued to stalk around him. "Is it because I'm old?"

"You- you're absolutely not old," Jaune insisted. "You look amazing!"

The compliment made her stop in her tracks, caught off-guard by the enthusiasm in his voice. A pleased smirk curled its way into her lips. However, she would not be deterred in her quest to take Jaune's mind off of his sad thoughts.

"Is it because I'm Ruby and Yang's mother?"

"Well…"

Silver eyes narrowed briefly before she struck.

Summer was down low in an instant, using a hand to brace herself on the ground as her right leg leapt out and spun toward Jaune's feet. He had no time to react, and in less than a second Jaune's legs were swept out from under him, sending the boy down on his back with a dull thump on the grass.

She was back up at her full height in an instant, and for the first time since meeting Jaune, was the one looking down upon him. "I've been killing Grimm since before you were born. I may be old, I may be a mother of two, but I'm still a huntress. And I'm more than capable of giving you a good workout." She winked teasingly. "Little boy."

A hand was extended down to him, and after a brief second of confusion Jaune took it. He was heavy. A veritable wall of meat and muscle, and Summer herself was nearly pulled off her feet when he decided to take her hand with his. It would have ruined her whole speech just now if he was able to take her down so easily just by offering her help.

"I just… I wasn't ready, is all," he insisted. So much pride. Then again, he was young. Only a year at Beacon under his belt.

Someone would need to show him the rest of the way. Why couldn't it be her? At least to start off.

"Now you see why it's important to be able to at least hold your own without a weapon. Not everyone fights fair, Jaune. And not everyone fights with a traditional weapon. Even if you have your sword, there are times you might be better off not using it."

He nodded, but whether he understood her point or it was merely a courtesy, she couldn't say.

"I want you to give me your best shot," she said, taking a step back away from the boy.

"You- you mean try to hit you?"

"Try," she agreed with a smile.

"But what if I do?"

"What if?"

"That's… not helping."

A hand came up to rest on her hip, and Summer's head tilted coyly as she gazed at the boy. "Jaune, are you worried about hurting me after what just happened?"

"I, um…" he trailed off, sounding somewhat embarrassed by the question. "I guess not."

"Good." Summer dropped into a fighting stance again, bringing her fists up and ready to receive whatever Jaune could give her. "So come on. Let's see how much of a punch you're packing."

Truth be told, Summer wanted to see if her own skills had eroded as well. Only going out on simple missions these days, she knew she was far from the peak condition she had enjoyed as a student at Beacon Academy. Despite what Jaune said about her great appearance, she knew that both age and lethargy had taken its toll on her body. The question was, how much?

Jaune's legs bent, doing their best to mimic the stance that Summer currently stood in. It was obvious he didn't have much, if any experience in fighting without his sword. He was merely copying both her and probably whatever action movies he had watched over the course of his life.

With a cry of effort, Jaune came forward, swinging with all his might at the woman who had beckoned him to come at her. The fist moved fast, unsurprising for a warrior with both Aura and Jaune's muscle mass. However, it was too slow, and Summer whipped her head to the left, allowing the fist to pass by harmlessly. Though to her curiosity, what felt like a gust of wind trailed behind the swing, making her wonder just how much of a punch he would have packed had it connected with her face.

She would have to be careful not to make a mistake and actually let him land the blow.

Summer dodged backwards a step, keeping her arms up as Jaune regrouped and faced her again. After a couple seconds he found his confidence once more and took another swing, this time aiming lower in hopes of connecting with her sternum. It was a wider target, and one that she could not simply moved to the side like she had her head. Summer's own hand lashed out, swinging sideways and connecting with Jaune's fist in order to deflect it and its energy away from her. Despite the fact that it hadn't landed, she again felt just how much force was behind the blow, and her own fist stung briefly from slamming into Jaune's strike and all the energy behind it.

He had raw, untapped power. That was for certain. He just needed someone to teach him to harness it. Maybe Yang, when she was ready. She enjoyed a good brawl, whether it was sparring, or that one time she had trashed a nightclub in Vale. That girl had received the grounding of a lifetime following that little mishap, and it was only venturing off to Beacon which saved her from still serving her punishment to this very day.

A look of visible frustration formed on Jaune's face, and as he took his third swing he snarled in anger. Rage could be a powerful ally in the heat of combat, but it could also cloud your judgment. Again, Summer's mind went back to Yang as proof of that. Perhaps it was best to end this before Jaune blew a fuse, or worse, developed any bit of resentment against Summer and her toying.

Summer caught his fist with her arms, trapping his own extended limb before clamping down on his wrist. In one fluid motion she twisted and spun, earning a yelp of equal parts surprise and pain from the young man as she wrapped his arm around behind his back, coming to stand behind the tall boy, wrenching his arm and pressing it closely against his back.

It was over. All she needed now was for him to cease his struggling. "Give up?" she spoke softly up into his ear.

To his credit, or perhaps not, Jaune did not surrender. He struggled and thrashed, twisting his own free arm around to try and grab hold of Summer in order to dislodge her from her dominating position behind him. He succeeded in grabbing hold of her clothing, and so Summer put on a little bit of extra pressure in order to convince him that it was over.

Jaune spun now, trying to escape the wrenching pressure on his shoulder. There was a pop. There was a cry of sudden agony. His body went limp in her arms.

He fell forward onto a knee.

Summer released him in an instant.

"Jaune!" she shouted, coming down to immediately kneel at his side.

His left hand gripped his right shoulder. His face was staring down to the ground, eyes closed and teeth clenched in pain.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied, still not releasing his shoulder. He began squeezing and poking at it, and to her relief he didn't wince or gasp in any more pain. "It's not dislocated. I don't think at least."

Her motherly instincts took over, and she moved to stand behind the still kneeling boy. She came down to kneel behind him. "Let me see," she ordered, not giving him a choice in the matter. His hand dropped, and Summer's own fingers replaced them on his shoulder. She began to feel around for any signs of dislocation, as well as test him to see if any ligaments might be torn. Thankfully there was nothing to indicate either. "I think it was just a strain. Or if it was dislocated it went back in immediately after. No signs of any lasting damage. Your Aura should make you good as new in no time."

He stood in front of her, giving her a prime view of his backside as his full height was displayed in front of her still kneeling form. Summer stood up quickly herself to avoid staying in that compromising position any longer.

"Yeah," he agreed. Summer frowned. He wasn't talking too much anymore. Had she hurt his pride more than his shoulder?

"But your shoulder, your shoulders, are very tense," she continued, trying to spark more conversation. To move past this little debacle. "It's understandable, given everything you've been through. Your muscles are hard as rocks."

Jaune turned and shrugged. "I guess I just haven't noticed. Training and pain have all just been normal at Beacon."

"Well pain shouldn't be normal," she insisted. Summer took a step toward him, smiling warmly as she peered up at the boy. She needed to get their old rapport back. "Tell you what. Come inside and I'll give you a massage. Those tense muscles of yours will melt like butter under these fingers." She held said digits up, wiggling them to emphasize the point.

"Oh… no, I- I couldn't ask that. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it."

"Your shoulders, and probably your back too would still be tense even without our little sparring mishap." Her arms folded across her chest, mother-mode switching on in an instant. "Jaune, I insist. If not to say I'm sorry, then to relieve you of some of your own physical stress. You'll feel much better afterward, I promise."

He hesitated, glancing away for a moment before nodding weakly. "Well… if you insist…"

"I _do_ insist," she agreed. "Trust me, Tai used to love my massages. With all you've been doing, the training, the wood chopping, sleeping on a couch, your body could use a good massage."

Listing his accolades seemed to make Jaune perk up a little more. Reminding him of all he'd done for her already probably made him more receptive to receiving a little gift from her. "I guess."

"Great. Now march those legs upstairs to my room. Let me wash up first and I'll be right with you."

Summer stifled a laugh, her last order making her sound more like a doctor or a nurse than a huntress. But then again she was about to administer some treatment on the boy in her care. A massage would do him a world of good both physically and mentally, and it would make up for accidentally injuring his shoulder.

There were no downsides to her treatment plan.

* * *

Jaune stood alone in Summer's bedroom. He deliberately stood. Sitting on her bed just seemed wrong. Even if it wasn't. Like… like he would be expecting her impending arrival to involve more than just a massage.

Brothers, he'd seen too many spicy videos online.

Shaking off the thoughts, the boy began to pace purposefully around the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Anything to get his mind off the dirty thoughts that were infiltrating it. All in all it was a very normal room. The kind he would expect from any adult, even a huntress. Photos of loved ones lined her dresser, most of those being Ruby and Yang. There were some of her and what Jaune assumed was her team back from Beacon Academy. One was definitely their uncle, who he had seen at the school prior to the attack.

The two others he couldn't pinpoint exactly. One was a young woman with long black hair and red eyes, striking a remarkable resemblance to Qrow. A relative, perhaps? The other was a man, with short blond hair and blue eyes. Jaune couldn't say who he was either. He wondered if Summer kept in touch with the mystery man and woman as much as she did Qrow.

He wondered if he would keep in touch with Ren and Nora twenty years from now.

Before he could ponder the question much more, he heard a voice from behind. "Sorry for the wait," Summer said as she stepped inside. "How are you feeling?"

Jaune had to smile at the question. Here she was acting like she had just maimed him permanently, where all she had done was given him a mild sprain at worst. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "Really, no harm done."

"Still, this should do you a lot of good with all the stress you've been under." Jaune saw how Summer rolled up her sleeves, and in doing so focused on her more than he had been just a second ago.

Had she always had that low-cut top? Or had she put it on just for this occasion? When would she have had the opportunity? Or maybe it had just been concealed by her white cloak the whole time, which he saw was absent now?

One thing was for certain. Jaune had never noticed before, but Summer had _assets…_

He shook the thought from his head. _Not now!_ Now was not the time to think such things about the sweet, kind, and caring mother of his friends.

"So let's get started, shall we?" she said, earning his full attention on her face again. "On the bed."

Jaune nodded nervously. He had to remember that this was all perfectly innocent. Only his mind was making it dirty.

He sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Summer to perhaps sit beside or behind him and do her magic. So it came as a surprise when the woman came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips expectantly.

"On your stomach, Jaune," she smiled.

Jaune looked around him, eyes glued to the neatly-made sheets on the mattress. "Oh, like, right here?"

"Well of course right here," she answered amusedly. "If we were going to do this sitting up we could have just done it in the kitchen."

He nodded again. Summer _was_ the expert at this, apparently. He would trust that she knew what she was doing.

Jaune pushed himself back before lying down and rolling over onto his stomach. He placed his arms underneath his chin to give him some cushion. He felt a weight press on the bed beside him.

"And take your shirt off, please," Summer continued. The soft words from the woman he couldn't see sent chills down his spine. "I can't get a good grip if I'm fighting through two layers of fabric."

It made sense… it all did. Yet Jaune couldn't help his mind from wandering.

The blond boy rose to his knees, and grabbed hold of both his hoodie and t-shirt in one tight grasp before pulling them up and over his head. Next to him he saw Summer smiling innocently as she knelt beside him. There was no trace of discomfort in her expression. It was all him. It was all in his mind. He felt a bit more confident as he laid back down flat on his stomach.

Until he felt Summer's leg loop over the small of his back, and her weight press down on his backside.

Jaune jerked suddenly from the contact.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

No… no it most certainly did not hurt. But it did nothing to help the thoughts that were already floating in his mind.

"I-I'm fine," he insisted.

"Okay." Jaune heard her hands rubbing together. They sounded wet. "I'm going to get started, okay?"

"Sure."

He laid there staring at the headboard of Summer's bed, waiting for it to begin. The feel of soft, warm, and surprisingly moist hands met the skin on his back.

It felt like lightning shooting through his body.

What must have been some sort of oil was coating Summer's hands, and in no time she had begun to kneed into the muscles of his upper back and shoulders like a baker handling dough. He couldn't stop a gasp from slipping through his lips as the woman atop him dug and squeezed into his skin.

"My, my, so tense," she cooed, almost mockingly. "Relax, Jaune."

Relax? _Relax?_ How could he possibly relax when he was bare-chested on a woman's bed, and she was on top of him feeling up his back?

"Sorry," he hurriedly replied.

Summer giggled softly. "It's fine, sweetie. You do whatever makes you feel good, okay?"

Was she really telling a teenage boy in his situation to do that? Jaune was pretty sure he had a very different idea of what would feel good right now from what she did.

Little Jaune had a _very_ similar mindset right now…

Summer's fingers continued to assault the tense muscles on his back. Sometimes she would drive her knuckles into particularly tender areas. Other times she would run a palm up and down the large surface of his back. It was the latter that had the most effect on him. Not in relaxing his muscles… but in causing an entirely different part of the body to become more… stressed.

"It looks like you've needed this for a long time," she said. Had her face come closer to his ear? "You must have taken quite a beating at Beacon. It's a travesty they don't offer massage services there with all the stress you kids are under."

"Y-yeah," he agreed, a harsh exhale shooting from his mouth. "It was hard."

"I can tell. You're so stiff, Jaune."

His mind went immediately to the portion of his body that was all but stabbing into her mattress right now. _She's talking about your back. She's talking about your back. There's no way she can see what's going on down there…_

"So while you're relaxing, anything you feel like talking about?"

_Definitely not what your hands are doing to me… _"Um… I don't know. Nothing's coming to mind immediately."

He felt her hips rock slightly as another soft laugh shook her body. "Well that's fine. If you need to take a little nap right now because of this that'll be fine. I know my massages can have that kind of effect sometimes."

_She's telling you that if you want to sleep in her bed that's fine._ Even though Jaune knew what she meant… he couldn't not think about that sort of thing. After all, Summer was wearing a skirt. All that separated him from Summer's womanhood right now was a pair of panties. He wondered, if he were to flip over onto his back right now, and she could feel the effect she was having on him pressing up against her panty-clad pussy… what would she think about that? What would she do?

Maybe just closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep would be the best option. At least if he was asleep he wouldn't be thinking all these dirty thoughts about the woman who was so graciously allowing him to spend the night at her home. The home with her two daughters in it! Jaune felt so terrible thinking about her in such a sexual way. Summer was one of the kindest people he had ever met, and he was fantasizing about having sex with her.

The pressure of her hands seemed to lessen, and more and more often Summer had switched to her flat-palmed technique. Her hands glided across his back now, fingers stroking delicate patterns along his shoulder blades and down to his ribcage. It felt almost as if she was feeling him. Caressing him. But then again, he knew that was just his perverted mind speaking again.

But by the gods… did it feel nice. To have a member of the opposite sex trailing her hands across his bare flesh. To have a beautiful woman like Summer feeling him while her feather-light weight pressed down on him. While her hips straddled his own… even if he wasn't in the best position to enjoy it fully…

He wondered how it would feel if he rubbed his hands all over her. All over her breasts with those hard, perky nipples he had seen sticking through her nightgown…

"Jaune? Jaune are you awake?"

The sudden mention of his name earned his attention. "Huh?"

"We're all finished," she said, and the words broke his heart. "You didn't respond the first time, and I thought you might have actually fallen asleep."

Tragically, Jaune felt the weight of Summer come up from his hips, and it suddenly felt cold without her presence. He turned his head to see how she sat on the side of the bed now, looking back on him with a smile.

"Oh, um, no," he struggled to reply. "I just kind of zoned out I guess."

That bright smile of her brightened all the more. "What did I tell you? My massages are the best."

They certainly were. Gods, how he wanted another one. "Y-yeah," he agreed. "It was… great."

"So do your back and shoulders feel better?"

Jaune used his fists to prop his torso up slightly, and to his surprise there was zero pain. His whole back somehow felt lighter and more flexible than it ever had before. Summer's fingers had truly done magic on his flesh.

"Wow, yeah," he confirmed. "It feels…"

_Hard!_

Jaune stopped himself from getting up completely, and in fact fell back down onto his stomach lest the other effect Summer had on his body be revealed.

"Jaune?" she asked worriedly.

The young man rested his chin on the mattress, unable to look at Summer when he spoke. "Um, I'm just gonna rest here a few more minutes if you don't mind," he said hurriedly. He didn't want to say too much. He didn't want to let her know something was wrong.

He didn't want to let her know that her touch had made him rock-hard.

Jaune couldn't read her face when she replied. "Oh. Okay. I'll… just get out of your hair then." The weight on the side of the bed left when Summer stood up. "I'll be downstairs."

"Right."

With that Jaune was left alone to wait for his throbbing erection to go down. With so many memories of Summer's touch so fresh in his mind, he might need more than a few minutes.

* * *

Warm water cascaded down Summer's body as she stood underneath the showerhead. In her left hand was a sud-covered loofah, the scent of her favorite vanilla-honey body wash permeating the hot, moist air. She dragged the soft thing down her body, a trail of white following after that only remained a short time before the cleansing water raining down on her washed it away.

The sound of the bathroom door opening earned her attention, and Summer jerked the shower curtain aside with her free hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Jaune standing before her in nothing but the bathrobe she had purchased for him earlier.

"Jaune?" she questioned.

"Shh," he hushed her before his hands came up to his waist and tugged on the robe's belt. It opened up and collapsed onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Hungry silver eyes took in all that was laid bare before her. Where before she had seen only the youthful flesh of his back and chest, now she was seeing all of him. All of Jaune. All of his ready hardness…

The curtain was pushed aside, and Jaune stepped in close to her. His large hand pressed gently onto her stomach, slowly trailing upward until it rested underneath her left breast. Summer stood in stunned silence, hardly believing what was happening. She watched as his fingers crept upward, grazing the surface of her supple, fleshy mound, before resting to envelop her breast completely.

"It's been so long since you've felt a man's touch, hasn't it, Summer?" he whispered, leaning in close so that his hot breath hit her wet hair.

Jaune was right. Years. So many years. Losing her husband so tragically, and being a widowed mother of two, she had no time to date. She had no right to subject her daughters to a new man in their lives.

Summer didn't flinch underneath Jaune's touch. She didn't protest. She didn't even speak. The only sound she made was a soft moan as he gave her yearning breast a firm squeeze.

"I'm here now," he continued, allowing his other hand to move and rest on her hip. He gave her captured breast another eager squeeze, earning another forced exhale from Summer's lips. "I'll make you feel so good, Summer."

From her hip his hand migrated further back, finding a soft, ample butt, and giving one of her cheeks a firm squeeze as well.

Summer knew she was already soaking wet from the shower, but even she knew that the wetness between her legs had nothing to do with her bathing. Nor did the burning-hot sensation that accompanied it. Jaune and his touch were reducing the woman to a hot and bothered mess, and she wanted nothing more than the hand on her ass to come back around front and feel the most sensitive and yearning part of her body.

Apparently Jaune could read her mind, and she felt the hand that wasn't squeezing and pinching her chest to move, grazing her pubic hair before finding the hot slit between her legs. She parted them willingly to allow him easier access. "This is what you want," he whispered knowingly, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. "You want to fuck me."

She did. Brothers, she did. She wanted him in the worst way. She wanted him to take care of needs which had been ignored for years now. She wanted to feel like a woman again. She wanted this _man_ to make her feel things she hadn't felt in so, so long…

A pair of fingers found their mark, and waves of pleasure washed over Summer's naked body as readily as the water of the shower did. Jaune's grip on her was absolute, and she couldn't retreat while she was in his hands. Not that she even wanted to in the first place…

"Let's fuck, Summer," she heard him say delicately into her ear. "No one will have to know what we do in private. It'll be our little secret."

Silver eyes closed as Jaune's fingers toyed with her womanhood. She wanted this. She wanted him. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her right now.

Slowly but surely, Jaune accommodated her request. His fingers were knocking at the gate of her pussy. Already slick from both water and desire, it took little effort for Jaune's digits to part the folds of her long-unused sex, sliding inside her agonizingly slowly. Summer gasped, crying out in pleasure as Jaune reached the limit he could fit his fingers inside her…

Summer jolted upright.

Underneath the warmth of a blanket, darkness was all around her. Only the dull red light of the alarm clock on the table next to her bed gave any illumination in the room.

Her heart was pounding, and it took several seconds to remember where she was. She was in her bedroom. It… it had all been a dream. Just a dream. She hadn't had sex with Jaune. No, that had never happened.

But the feeling between her legs begged to differ.

Summer's womanhood burned with passion and desire the likes of which she hadn't felt in years. There was a yearning there, an itch that once upon a time had been scratched by Taiyang. Before that, she had been able to do it herself when it came. She hadn't felt the urge to do that much since Tai had passed. But now that it was there…

_No!_

She couldn't. She just couldn't. Not now. Not under these circumstances. Not when… not when she had just had a naughty dream about her daughters' friend!

Summer threw her covers off of her, standing up before she could even contemplate the idea of getting herself off while she was still hot and bothered by the thought of Jaune. No. She couldn't. Absolutely not. Even if…

Even if she knew that he had felt a similar reaction to her earlier…

In addition to her thighs, Summer's face grew incredibly hot from the memory of that…

Jaune had tried to be subtle, he had tried to be polite, but she could tell that… that he had a natural sort of reaction to her massage earlier. That was the reason he hadn't wanted to get off of the bed right away. He was hiding something. Something embarrassing and personal. And in all honesty…

She was flattered. She was flattered that someone her age could have that sort of effect on a boy his age…

_No, not a boy. He's eighteen, remember? _Silver eyes widened in the darkness. _No, stop it, Summer!_

With a shake of her head Summer opened her bedroom door and marched over to the bathroom. She was thirsty.

Her _mouth_ was thirsty!

She just needed to get some water. Hopefully with that she'd be able to clear her mind and go back to sleep.

Hopefully she'd be able to avoid another sexy dream about the young man sleeping downstairs…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Starting the new year off with a bang. Even if that bang was only in Summer's dream.

With this chapter we're halfway through what I have planned for this story. Like I said before, it's only going to be a short one. It's been kind of a slow build in the first two chapters, but here we've seen our first bit of naughtiness. Much more to come in the next three chapters.

As always I want to thank everyone for their continued support. I truly appreciate all the kind words you've had both for me and this story.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Her girls were still asleep. The first part of her morning ritual was complete. Bleary-eyed and with a yawn forcing her mouth open, Summer descended the steps in search of her morning coffee.

The dull thump of her slipper-clad feet hit each step on her way down, and she was careful to tread softly lest she accidentally wake up her houseguest. Then again, knowing Jaune he might already be up aiding her in her daily chores. If it wasn't firewood it was something else. He really was a joy to have around the house.

And apparently to have in her dreams as well.

Summer was still beyond embarrassed that her mind had thought about him in such a sexual manner, but in the end she had to remember that it was just her unconscious, sleeping brain. It wasn't something she actually _wanted. _After seeing Jaune working up a sweat chopping wood, after her hands had roamed all over his toned, broad back, and after realizing that the young man had been all but injecting her mattress with his hard member… it was impossible not to unconsciously think about certain things.

That was the only explanation she could come up with.

When she rounded the last turn of the stairs Summer got a clear look at the couch in the living room, and sure enough, there was Jaune. Still fast asleep, and in her mind, thankfully not aiding her in her morning duties. She hadn't been lying when she said that she wanted him to feel like a guest rather than a servant. As much as she enjoyed his help, she enjoyed being a good host more.

A small smile cracked when she realized that Jaune's blanket had been tossed clear off his body. From here she could see how large he was in comparison to the couch. His ankles hung off one of the arm rests. Comfortable or not, it was quite an amazing feat that Jaune had managed to fall asleep on her couch.

"You goof," she whispered to herself as she approached the middle of the living room in order to pick the blanket up. "Maybe I should offer you my bed instead."

She instantly regretted the words as she imagined him in bed _with_ her rather than swapping places with him on the couch. Summer quickly gathered the blanket and prepared to place it back over him. Until she saw it.

A hardness pressing up from his boxers. How hadn't she realized that the boy took his pants off when he slept? Of course he did! He couldn't very well sleep in his blue jeans!

Still… that wasn't the most prominent thing on her mind. Rather, it was the extreme case of… morning wood that was jutting upward, and in her mind, threatening to tear a hole through the blond's underwear. Summer could only stare at it as she held the blanket in her hands, ready to toss it back over him at a moment's notice, but failing to do so.

All so she could drink in the sight of the undoubtedly throbbing hardness standing at attention on this morning. She wondered if maybe he was dreaming about her the way she had him…

Summer swallowed hard. She didn't know when her breathing had suddenly become so heavy, but this wasn't right. She was no better than a peeping Tom, staring lecherously at the innocent young man in her home like he was a piece of meat.

_This is your daughters' friend! _her mind screamed. _Just put the blanket on him!_

Moving slowly and cautiously now, Summer gently draped the blanket to cover Jaune's body, especially the part of it which had stolen her gaze for who knew how many seconds. After just putting herself at peace for her unconscious mind thinking about Jaune in such a dirty manner, now her conscious mind had gone and done it too. Was she really just… pent up? Did she need some sort of release? Maybe if she did she would be able to stop thinking about it… about him…

She stole one last look at the sleeping boy before turning around. Not toward the kitchen, however. No, coffee and breakfast could wait. No one was awake yet anyway, and so she didn't need to get thing started immediately. Rather, she needed to end things right now.

Hurrying back upstairs as quickly and quietly as she could, Summer strode back into her room and shut the door behind her. She stood there with her back against the door for a moment before biting down on her lip. Just do it once and get it over with. Get it out of her system.

Get the urge out of both her body and mind.

Summer crawled back into bed before flipping onto her back, and for the first time in years, let her fingers roam free.

Silver eyes closed as her right hand slipped down underneath the hem of her nightgown and pushed it up ever so slightly. As the tips of her fingers slid past the band of her underwear and trailed down her hot flesh. Past her coarse pubic hair. All the way down until they found a region which had gone so unattended for so long. At least… in this manner.

The tip of her index finger found a sensitive nub, and Summer stroked it ever so slightly. She must have been unused to the sensation, and the jolt of electricity it sent through her threatened to make her mouth erupt in ecstasy. She had to bite down on her lip again in order to stifle the sound.

Soon enough her middle finger joined the fray, and her movements became bolder and more animated. Summer began to rub soft, slow circles around her clit, her eyes still closed as she pictured a familiar young man above her. Bare-chested and all.

"Jaune…" she whimpered softy. "Oh Jaune…"

Hot breaths poured from her lips as she continued, her fingers moving faster. In her mind's eye she saw Jaune's face. She saw his blue eyes staring down into hers, and she imagined his hips pumping down between her spread legs as her fingers did their work.

"Yes… just like that, Jaune…" she whispered, her fingers picking up the pace as she pictured Jaune doing the same.

Summer's left hand moved up and shoved the top of her nightgown down, exposing her left breast for her to grip. It was large in her tiny hand, but nevertheless she imagined that it was Jaune's own big one fondling and squeezing it as she continued to play with herself.

It had to be done. She had to do this. In order to stop thinking about Jaune like this, she just had to get it out of her system. It was probably just because he was the first man besides Qrow who had spent this much time with her in years. The first man she had seen in a state of undress since Tai. The first time she had seen a penis in years, despite the fact that it had been covered by his boxers. Once she got off, once she had satisfied this craving… then things would get back to normal. Jaune would return to being a good friend of her daughters. A good and polite houseguest whose company she enjoyed.

Summer was slick with desire, and she boldly began to experiment by sticking the tip of her finger inside her pussy. True, bigger things had gone in, and most certainly come out when giving birth to Ruby, but that was many years ago. Nothing had stimulated or stretched her since Tai's passing. To her a single finger felt as thick a cock. She reacted to it like she was taking one too.

"Fuck… Jaune…"

Summer slid her finger in and out over and over again, rapidly picking up the pace as she continued to imagine the blond boy pounding her from above. Labored breaths slipped through her lips without control, mumbled words lost in the air, only one short word always intelligible.

"Jaune… Jaune… Jaune…"

Her neck craned, the back of her head sinking into her pillow as she was nearing her orgasm. Soon she would climax with Jaune in her thoughts, and once she did he would be out of her head. She wouldn't dream about him anymore. She wouldn't want to stare at him sleeping on the couch.

She wouldn't feel the urge to stroke her hands all over his strong, toned back while giving him his massage…

The sudden knocking on her door made her eyes burst open, revealing the reality of her bedroom to the woman. And to the fact that she was in it alone.

"Sorry, Summer? Are you up?"

Though she wouldn't have to be…

Her fingers retreated from their intimate places like they had just touched a hot stove. She sat up slightly in bed, staring at the door, and who was obviously on the other side.

"C-coming!" she struggled to say through her gasping breaths.

She in fact wasn't. At least… not in the way she had wanted to. And that was the problem.

Hurrying over to the door, Summer opened it up, but only enough so that her head could peek through to see out of it. Despite the fact that she was fully-clothed… she wondered if the smell of passion would linger in the air. Or on her.

Jaune smiled down at her sheepishly. "Sorry for the wake-up call," he said bashfully. "But if you'd like I could get breakfast started. It's not like you to sleep this late."

This late? "What time is it?"

"Close to ten."

Summer's eyes widened. _Ten?_ She'd been at it for nearly a half hour?

"Oh… um…"

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" he asked. Not a second later one of his hands came up and he gently laid the back of it on her forehead. "You feel pretty hot, and your face is flushed."

He was right about one thing, her body did feel incredibly hot. But it wasn't for the reason he suspected. Jaune's cool hand touching her skin sent chills down her spine for more than just reasons involving temperatures.

Her body was unsatisfied, and it longed to be touched intimately. She could invite him in and seduce him right then and there. She could strip her nightgown from her body and show him her ample chest. A boy his age wouldn't refuse. Especially when she knew that he found her attractive already. He could finish the job with his body that her mind had already started.

_Let him in. Let him in. Let him see you naked. You're still a beautiful woman. He thinks so too. Let him see your mature huntress body and he won't be able to resist. Not if you give him the okay. Not if you let him know you want it too…_

"Summer?"

Hearing her name broke her stupor. Panicked silver eyes stared up at him, and Summer forced an awkward smile on her lips. "I- I'm fine. Just slept late, that's all. Yes, if you want to get breakfast started that would be wonderful. I'll be down in a few minutes."

He smiled again, completely unaware of the fact that her horny body and mind wanted to drag him onto her bed and fuck him. "Sounds good. But let me know if you need anything, okay?"

_I need to finish what I started. How I wish I could ask you to help…_

"Yes. I will. Thank you, Jaune."

With a nod, Jaune turned and walked away through the hall, eventually reaching the steps and going back downstairs to begin what she should have done a half hour ago.

Summer closed the door, taking a deep breath as she stood there. Could she really get back into it now? Could she really throw herself into the immersion once more when the target of her desire was awake and downstairs cooking?

Something told her that she couldn't. No… she would have to wait for another opportunity to satisfy herself.

She would need a few minutes to compose both her body and mind before heading downstairs. Of course before that she would need to head to the bathroom first to wash up. Her fingers still reeked of pent-up desire.

* * *

There was more than one kind of stress relief. Luckily Summer was well-versed in one in particular.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the mother of two. At her age, and after having given birth to a child, staying in shape was essential. Especially because she was a huntress. For Summer it was an ordinary part of her week, doing it two to three times in order to stay loose and flexible. Clad in a tight athletic tank top and yoga pants, she came into the living room with a small mat rolled up underneath one of her arms and set it down close to Zwei's dog bed so that she would be able to view the television while she worked out.

Jaune was there, currently watching some kind of afternoon game show. She supposed it was better than the news. The last thing they needed right now was to subject themselves to all the negativity that came with current events.

"What's that?" the boy asked as his attention shifted over to her.

Summer unrolled the mat before turning to smile back at him. "Yoga," she started simply. "In order to stay in shape I do it a couple times a week. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Besides, I think you once said something about this being your house and your rules. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to."

He was correct about that, but her being a gracious host would have trumped that little bit of truth. "Still, the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. You're sure you don't mind?"

Jaune smiled softly back at her. "Trust me, Summer. I don't mind at all. I'm just sitting here watching TV."

With the way open to her, Summer came down to her knees on the mat before she started doing some simple stretching. Arms and legs were her first priority, and a low moan involuntarily slipped through her lips as the feeling of her muscles being extended to their limits was starting to make her feel better already. Soon her whole body would be stretched and twisted so much that even a pretzel would be jealous. Then, hopefully, all the strange feelings inside her would be banished thanks to a good old fashioned workout.

Feeling limber and loose, Summer flipped over onto her back and bent her knees so that her feet were as close to her backside as they could get. She slowly raised her pelvis up, lifting her butt from the mat to create the image of a bridge. It was an excellent warm up pose, and got the lower back in great condition for the poses that were still to come.

Next she came down onto her hands and knees before lying flat on her belly. Then, bracing her palms against the floor, she lifted her torso up and arced back in the upward facing dog position. Her chest thrust outward, and her neck craned back so that she could see the ceiling. After holding the position for half a minute she relaxed and returned her whole body to the mat.

A glance to her right saw Jaune looking at her, only for him to suddenly twist his face away as soon as her eyes met his. Summer looked away as well, not wanting the boy to see the surprised expression on her own face.

_Was he… checking me out?_

It dawned on the woman that in such a position on her stomach, and clad in tight-fitting pants… her butt was a wide-open target for the gaze of a certain teenage boy in the room. A boy who had already indicated that he found her attractive, even if he had done so wordlessly. Even if she hadn't seen the attraction firsthand, she knew it was there.

Her catching him peeking at her while doing yoga only reinforced the fact that Jaune found her appealing.

_Naughty boy… _she mused happily. _What are you doing peeking at a woman my age?_

Summer stole another glance over to the couch, but Jaune had his eyes facing forward and glued to the TV. Someone was overcompensating…

But Summer wasn't upset.

In truth, Summer was flattered at his attention. Her rear end wasn't as firm and tight as it once was. She would sadly call it fat these days, even if she was still in peak physical condition. It was just one of those things that came with age. No amount of training in the world could stop the march of time and the effects it had one the human body. So for Jaune to give her and her butt that kind of attention…

_This is the line, Summer. This is what will decide what and who you are. Are you a respectable mother of two, or are you a dirty cougar?_

Summer stole another sideways glance at Jaune for only a split second, and to her amazement, he was doing the same. Stealthily watching her. Waiting for her to begin posing once more.

A fire burned in her belly, and her body suddenly felt invigorated and alive. This young man half her age was lusting for her, just as she was lusting for him.

She wanted more. He wanted a show? She would give him one.

Maybe she wouldn't be the only one who had to get off today in order to clear her mind. The idea of Jaune jerking off thinking about her made Summer shudder with dirty, passionate desire.

Summer stood up, albeit briefly, before doing her next pose. Her feet subtly shuffled the mat forward a little bit so that Jaune would be able to get a prime view of what was to come next.

Coming down on all fours, Summer began to first straighten her legs, and then her arms, until her body made was making an almost triangle shape. Her butt was the highest part of her body, sticking straight up in the air while her upside down head stared at the mat below her. She could only imagine the hungry glares that Jaune was giving her yoga pants-clad tush right now.

_Do you like this, Jaune? Do you like this mother's butt staring you straight in the face? Does it turn you on? Do you need to go to the bathroom right now and relieve yourself? I'll bet you're sitting on my couch right now, staring at my butt with a rock-hard erection in your pants. You're such a naughty boy…_

If he was a naughty boy, then what did that make her? A naughty woman? Or a dirty old cougar…

Right now Summer didn't care if that's what she was. She felt alive right now. She felt desirable for the first time in years. The fact that it was a young man her eldest daughter's age made her feel young as well. Back at Beacon Academy she had been the target of many boys' affection and attention. Though that number had dwindled to just one today, she still embraced it. She cherished it. She wanted Jaune to stare at her body and make her feel beautiful and wanted again.

Summer gave her butt a soft wiggle as she held the pose, hoping to taunt the boy as he leered at the thin fabric covering her. She wondered just how much of her curves showed through the yoga pants. She wondered if Jaune saw the outline of her panties. She wondered how long it would be until he was forced to excuse himself. If he did, Summer would know why. And by the gods would it be hot…

Releasing the post, Summer came back down to her hands and knees, resting for a few seconds before standing back up. Another pose came to mind, one that would give Jaune another good view. Something about teasing the boy in such a manner just made her smile inside. She wasn't vindictive or malevolent in her actions. She wasn't acting out of vengeance for the boy invading her own thoughts and dreams. No, it was almost like a game to the woman. She wanted to know if she could earn his attention as much as he had earned hers. Even if it had all been unintentional to begin with…

Standing upright and facing the TV, Summer bent at the knees, her backside sticking out prominently as she did so. Next her arms extended straight upward, before finally she began to lean backwards, arching at the back so that she was once more looking at the ceiling. The chair pose would normally do wonders for your core and lower body, but today…

Today she was doing it for Jaune.

Even though she couldn't see his face, nor could he see hers, Summer stared up with a smile on hers. _Do you like what you see, Jaune? Do you like staring at my butt? In my dreams you might make a move on me right here and now, but I know that you're far too much of a gentleman to even dream of such a thing in reality. Still, I hope you enjoy the show. I hope you have pleasant thoughts about me the next time you pleasure yourself. I hope…_

Pop.

Something in Summer's back gave way, and when it did the rest of her body did as well. With a cry of pain she fell forward, her position collapsing entirely as she came down to a single knee. Her right hand came to immediately be placed on her back, holding the area now suddenly shooting with pain.

"Summer!" she heard Jaune shout in concern, and she heard him leap from his position on the couch as he came to stand beside her. "Are you okay?"

She was. There was nothing broken. Nothing torn. Just… just a mild strain. One gotten from trying to show off to the boy, who at this very moment was hovering mere inches from her body.

"I'm okay," she said wincing with pain as she stood back up. She wobbled for a brief second, but that second was enough to make Jaune reach out and touch her. To support her so that she wouldn't fall.

The feeling of his hands on her back and stomach sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey, take it easy," he said gently, his hands remaining on her the entire time. Though thoughts of him checking her out had been driven from her mind, the fact that he was touching her now was not lost on the woman. How much of it was necessary, and how much was fuelled by his undoubtedly revved up desire, she could not begin to fathom.

"I'm okay," she repeated, still struggling to speak through the irritating pain that was coursing through her back muscles. "Just pulled something, that's all."

"Do you need to lie down?" he asked. "I can help you to bed."

_He'll take you to bed,_ her mind rephrased for her. In this moment Summer could get the boy into her bedroom, and she could allow him to lay her down onto her mattress. A younger, bolder girl might have even 'accidentally' pulled him down on top of her as he aided her, spreading her legs in the process so that he fell between them. So that their chests were touching, their faces mere inches away from each other, staring into one another's eyes with a mixture of shock and lust…

"Summer?"

The woman shook the errant thoughts from her head. "Yes, maybe I just need to lie down for a few minutes…"

"If you want… I could, um, give you a massage," he suggested.

Summer's body shuddered.

"A massage?"

"Oh, um, just because, you did it for me yesterday, remember?" he reminded her. She remembered all too well. "When I got hurt training. So I could just… I dunno. Return the favor? I don't really know how to give a massage, but you could teach me maybe…"

_He wants you to teach him things…_

Summer could teach Jaune all manner of things involving the female body. If he wanted to give her a massage, however, maybe it would do her some good. If nothing else, it would add a nice bit of realism for her next fantasy, remembering the feeling of the target of her desire on top of her…

"Yes," she agreed all too readily. She couldn't believe he had suggested it, nor could she believe that she had agreed to it. She was going to bring the boy to her bedroom in order to lay her down and rub his hands all over her. What more could a dirty cougar ask for…

Summer led the way, moving up the staircase en route to her bedroom.

It was a good thing Yang's door was still closed.

* * *

_Why did you offer her a massage!_

Those were the words that screamed in Jaune's head as Summer closed the door behind them. As she made her way over to the bed that he stood nervously next to.

_Why did she _agree!

In lieu of her usual corset and skirt, Summer was wearing tight black yoga pants and a white tank top. They clung to her body so rigidly that they left painfully little to the imagination. He was sure that even a tiny amount of water being spilled on her top would have revealed the peaks of two beautiful mountains.

Jaune did his best to shake the thought away. Right now of all times was not the right one to get horny. Truth be told, ever since he had seen those two little bits of Summer through her nightgown the other day, a part of his body and mind had raged for him to take care of himself. However, he couldn't very well do it here. Not in Summer's house. It didn't seem right.

The soft squeaking of mattress springs earned his attention, and Jaune saw that Summer was now sat on the edge of the bed. Soon enough he would be joining her. Soon he would be rubbing his hands all over her.

Her eyes met his, and Jaune flinched under her silver gaze. "Jaune, would you mind turning around for just a second?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. Sure."

Jaune turned his body to face Summer's bedroom door. Behind him he heard a few soft movements from behind him, and he began to wonder what exactly she was doing that required him to turn around. There was really only one thing he could think of, despite how much he didn't want to think about it right now.

It didn't take long for him to find out.

"Okay, you can look."

The boy turned back to face the bed, and to his choking surprise, found a woman lying down on her stomach.

Topless.

Summer's white top laid crumpled at her side on the bed, a reminder that she had taken it off in his presence. His breath hitched.

Her head turned and craned back to eye him once more. "Don't be shy, come on over," she invited oh so tantalizingly. "Do you remember how I did it for you?"

Jaune remembered. He remembered how she straddled his hips. He knew he couldn't do that to her. Not with the growing hardness in his pants. He'd have to hover over Summer's prone body as he massaged her.

Oh, right. He didn't know how to give a massage. Just what was he doing here again?

"Jaune?"

"C-coming." Though painfully, he wasn't.

As Jaune approached the woman lying half-nude on her bed, Jaune couldn't help but stare at the bare skin of her back. She was pale, unsurprisingly as Summer didn't seem like the type to lie down and tan in the warm weather. Her body, while not tight and slender like the girls from Beacon, was still gorgeous and attractively thin. Not even middle age or motherhood had been able to detract from Summer's undeniable beauty. Gods, he wondered what the front side of her looked like…

Crawling up onto the bed on his knees, Jaune knelt next to her for long moments until she turned her head to look at him again. "Having second thoughts?"

_I'm having a million thoughts right now… _"Um, I just don't really know what to do now…"

She smiled warmly, and it was like she was an entirely different woman now. A sweet and caring mother rather than a sexy MILF who had just been doing sexy yoga poses.

"Well to start off you need to get in position," she offered helpfully. "Straddle my hips like I did yours. Don't worry, I can take a little weight. Even if you are a big guy."

Jaune swallowed but complied, looping a leg over Summer's deliciously ample ass that was just begging to be set free from the constraining yoga pants. He was careful not to touch it, despite how much a certain part of his body was in a prime position to do so…

His hands came down on her back not only to get a feel of just what he was going to do, but to help brace himself so his hard cock wouldn't poke against her backside. Almost immediately as his hands met her flesh, a low moan slipped through Summer's lips.

It wasn't helping his little problem below the belt.

"Wow, you're so big," she moaned dreamily as the side of her head rested on a pillow. "Large hands are perfect for massages."

_She's talking about your hands. You didn't touch her with your dick…_

"Um, so now what?" he asked meekly.

"Now just… start applying pressure. Rub and squeeze with your fingers and thumbs. Don't be afraid to get a little rough."

Jaune swallowed again. Sure. Keep using that kind of language when he was touching her bare skin. That didn't give him more problems to deal with.

Well, her shoulders seemed like the best place to start. That's what she had done for him yesterday. Seeing that as the best way forward, Jaune gripped Summer's shoulders tightly and began to push his thumbs down into her skin and up her body.

The reaction was immediate, as another soft moan escaped the woman's mouth. "Oh… that's nice, Jaune."

_Oh my gods there's a topless woman moaning underneath me… _"T-thanks," he said softly. At least he was doing something right. Even if it felt so wrong.

Jaune kept up the work on Summer's shoulders, experimenting with his fingers and thumbs to apply pressure and squeeze down on any muscle he managed to find. All the while Summer continued to offer sounds of encouragement. If only she knew what else it was encouraging from him…

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality only a couple of minutes, she spoke again. "You can go lower now," she directed him. "The upper and middle back too."

Jaune nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see him, and his hands migrated down to the soft, supple skin of her back right below the armpits. Right on the opposite side of…

As Jaune's fingers dug in, his mind was plagued by more errant thoughts. If his fingers just happened to slip just a little bit, they'd move down and be able to squeeze the sides of her tits… no, he couldn't do that. Not without her permission.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand once more. His eyes stared down at the silky-smooth skin of her back. At the bare back of the woman underneath him. The back he was busy rubbing, as much for his own satisfaction as hers. It felt so dirty, but it felt so right too…

Suddenly Summer's back bucked, and her backside shot up. Right into Jaune's hard cock.

His hands froze. Summer's body froze as well. Blue eyes widened, and Jaune held his breath.

"Jaune. Is that your…"

Jaune removed his hands from her skin immediately and came up and off of her. "I- I'm so sorry, Summer. It just happened. I-"

The woman on the bed turned over completely, and fully exposed herself to the boy kneeling on the edge of the bed.

Jaune's eyes grew impossibly wider as he took in the sight of Summer's exposed chest. It took a moment for his brain to remember how to function, but as soon as he did he looked away.

"S-summer, you're… you're not wearing a shirt, remember?"

"I know," she said with amazing calmness. How could she be so collected at a time like this? "Jaune. Look at me."

He didn't know how to process the order he had just been given, but one thing was for certain. He wanted to look. He wanted it more than anything right now.

Jaune's eyes once more came to gaze upon Summer's topless body. On her large, beautiful breasts. After long seconds of taking in the sight, he finally managed to meet her silver eyes once more.

"That was your penis," she said knowingly. "You find me attractive, don't you?"

His eyes darted away for a moment before going back to hers. He nodded nervously. "Yes."

She stared at him silently, though there was no anger in her eyes. Eyes that never left his as she hooked an errant lock of red-black hair behind her ear. She was beautiful. Stunningly so. She looked so much like Ruby too. Jaune would be lying if he said he'd never thought about her, or any of his female friends really, in such a manner. He never would have expected that any of them, and especially not one of their mothers, would be okay with him doing so.

That was exactly what Summer was doing, right? That's why she was exposing herself to him at this very moment. Because she was interested in what he had to offer. In what had just poked against her backside. Interested if not romantically, then at the very least sexually.

He received his answer when he saw Summer tentatively reach out with a hand toward him. More specifically, toward what was in his pants. Her eyes never left his even as she neared him, as if wordlessly asking for his explicit permission for what was to come next. To see if there was any hesitation or rejection in his eyes. There was none. None whatsoever as her fingertips grazed the throbbing erection trapped inside his blue jeans.

Summer's fingers did their best to grip his hardness beneath the denim. Only then did her eyes finally shift down to his waist. "Do I turn you on, Jaune?"

Jaune couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his best friend's mom was touching his cock. If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up.

"Yes," he breathed again.

"Come here, dear," she beckoned gently, taking his hand in hers and urging him further onto the bed. Only when his whole body was atop it did she use her hold on him to lay him down on his back. Summer got onto her knees and crawled over next to him, her breasts dangling down as she lay at his side.

Her hand returned to his pants immediately, unbuckling the belt, and his first line of defense. "It seems like you have quite a problem here," she purred. Where had this Summer come from? The tone she spoke in had shifted from something sweet and innocent to something else entirely. Something provocative. Dirty. _Sexy. _"Touching me has had an effect on you. Would you like me to take care of it?"

Jaune's breath hitched. Summer was offering to… take care of his hard time. "Are you sure?"

Even as her fingers and thumb were unclasping the button above his pants' zipper, her eyes returned to his. "Only if you are. Do you want this, Jaune?"

The zipper came down next, and a raging erection that was finally freed formed a huge tent in his boxers. It twitched underneath the foreign touch of the beautiful woman who lay beside him. Jaune wanted this. He was never more certain of anything else in his life.

"Yes…"

Summer smiled that familiar, serene smile of hers even as she pulled down the band of his underwear. "So do I."

Cool air hit his exposed member, but it was so hot right now that it didn't matter. The warmth of Summer's fingers wrapped around it, shielding it from the air as her thumb began to toy with his head. She certainly had experience, and the fact that she was already making Jaune start to gasp in these first few seconds was proof of it.

"Does that feel good, Jaune?" she cooed softly. "Do you need a woman's touch right now?"

"Gods yes…" he breathed, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers wrap around his length. He'd masturbated many times, but the feel of someone else's hand around his cock was exhilarating like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Then you won't mind if I give you a hand."

He wouldn't mind at all. Right now his throbbing cock needed a release in the worst kind of way. He wanted Summer to milk him dry.

Summer's grip grew firmer, the entirety of her hand wrapped around his shaft now as she began to pump it up and down. Her thumb left his head, probably because she knew that it would be over in no time if she attacked that most sensitive spot of his too early. No, she wanted to prolong this, it seemed. Jaune was happy for that. He didn't want this to end either.

"I dreamed about you last night," she confessed to him. All while she continued to stroke his cock. "About you doing wild things to me. Gods, it was the first time in years I had a naughty dream like that. I woke up incredibly hot and bothered, Jaune."

Jaune opened his eyes once more and turned to see that Summer's attention was focused on her work. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one getting satisfaction from this.

"Have you… dreamed about me?" she wondered, the question sounding almost nervous. It was amazing that at a time like this, with her hand wrapped around his cock, that Summer was nervous.

Sadly he hadn't. However, he was sure that after this he would have many dreams about Summer and her gorgeous body doing things to me. "No," he admitted. Though after today he probably would. His eyes were still glued to her chest as he spoke. "But this is way better than any dream."

"I'm glad you think so. It's exciting for me too." Jaune's eyes shifted from her breasts back to her face, and a coy smile spread on the woman's face. "To think that my old body could do this to a younger man," she continued, giving his dick a bit of a firmer squeeze to emphasize her point.

"You're not old," he gasped, the woman continuing to pump up and down on his shaft. "You're so beautiful, Summer."

"You're sweet, and I know you mean it too. I noticed how you were trying to sneak peeks at me while I was doing my yoga. I feel so young and attractive with you, Jaune. I feel so alive. For the first time in years."

So she had seen him checking her out? Jaune wondered if that played a hand in what was going on right now. If the yoga, the massage, if it had all been part of some sort of plan to make this happen organically.

Summer's hand increased its tempo, and her fingers came up higher and higher onto his head as she did so. "I've thought about you ever since I saw you working shirtless out in the backyard. Gods, I'm such a dirty old woman, aren't I?"

Dirty, no. Lonely on the other hand… maybe. She'd lost her husband. Her daughters had only recently come back home from Beacon. She by her own admission didn't have many guests over, and wasn't dating. It only made sense that a person would seek out comfort, both emotionally and physically. Especially in such trying times. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed support for his trauma. Summer was going through a rough time right now too with the wound inflicted on Ruby and Yang.

A physical release felt so good for Jaune right now after all he'd gone through. If Summer needed one too… who was he to condemn her?

He wanted to return the favor to her. In his wildest fantasies he'd performed incredible sexual favors for girls like Weiss and Yang. He'd squeezed their tits and asses. Shoved his head between their legs and lapped at their sex until they screamed. Pinned them to the bed and pumped their pussies until he'd filled them up with cum. However, being in an actual position to do that with a woman was far more intimidating than he ever could have imagined.

He hadn't even so much as touched Summer since this had started.

"Summer, can I…"

She regarded him with interest. "Hmm?"

"Can I touch… your boobs?"

She smiled. Her strokes on his cock slowed, but were still arousing and satisfying. "I think that's only fair."

Jaune's focus returned to her chest, on the uppermost breast that rested there while Summer laid on her side. He reached out, tentatively taking it in his hands, giving the large and full thing a squeeze.

A soft, throaty moan sounded from Summer's closed mouth, sending chills down Jaune's spine and spurring him on further. He squeezed again and again, kneading it like dough with as much vigor as he had done while attempting to give her back its massage.

"It's been so long since I've been touched like this…" she whispered. Whether it was in response to his own touch or not, Jaune didn't know, but Summer began to pick up the pace and jerked him off with ever increasing speed.

Jaune didn't want it to end, but the combination of Summer's hard strokes and the squishy feeling of her breast had pushed him to the point of no return. He squeezed down on her boob as tight as he would grip Crocea Mors' handle, earning another soft cry of pleasure from the woman.

It was too much, and Summer's rapid pumping pushed Jaune further than he had ever gone before. He tried holding back as much as possible, and for long seconds a painful pressure built up as he desperately sought not to cum. However, Summer gave him no choice, and her expert handwork forcefully expelled a fountain of cum from his hard, throbbing cock.

"Oh, Summer. Oh gods, Summer…"

It shot straight up into the air, arcing down before splattering on them both. Multiple shots hit both Jaune's chest and stomach, as well as her own exposed side and breast. Loud, audible breaths and moans escaped Jaune's lips as Summer continued to milk him well past his limit, taking immense pleasure in his own orgasm. Those loving silver eyes never left his even as they were both being splattered by his spunk.

A sudden cold feeling took hold of Jaune's dick as Summer released her grasp on it. He saw how she examined her hand, as well as the thick, white goo which covered parts of it. "Oh you had so much," she commented calmly. "How long has it been, dear?"

Too long. Far too long. Beacon and its co-ed dorms didn't exactly give a teenage boy a lot of privacy. It was almost criminal how they forced boys and girls in top physical condition to room together like that.

Summer took the white top that had been laying next to them on the bed and wiped her hand clean of his cum. A moment later she used it to wipe her breast and stomach as well. She folded it in half and handed it to him. "It looks like I'll need to do some laundry today," she motioned to his now soiled hoodie.

Jaune looked down at his heaving chest to see that there were indeed a few long streaks of white on his black sweatshirt. Totally worth it.

The sudden buzzing of a scroll sounded from the table next to them. Summer reached over and read the message which she had just received.

She stood up immediately. "That was Yang," she said, moving over to her dresser. A moment later she produced new shirt and slipped it on over her head. "Just leave your hoodie in here and head downstairs. We'll talk later, Jaune."

Without another word Summer opened the door and exited. Jaune lay there, his softening cock still out and a tank top in his hands in order to clean himself up.

He didn't know what the future would bring, or when, but all he knew was that he couldn't wait for it to come.

He couldn't wait to cum again either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The cougar has struck, and days of sexual tension has been unleashed. It's only just the beginning.

Summer as usual continues to be extremely fun to write. Writing a sweet Supermom who has urges and needs just like any other person in the world is different, especially when those needs are directed at a guy who at his age likely wouldn't say no to such a proposal.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading as always. More to come in this story, and in fact, more writing to come later today. Expect to see the next chapter of **My Abominable Monster Classmates Can't Be This Cute** soon!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_We'll talk later, Jaune._

Later. _Later._ Time seemed to have slowed since those words were spoken. Since Summer left him with his pants down in the middle of her bed.

Since she'd made him cum.

Jaune stood in the upstairs bathroom, the water of the sink running as he finished cleaning himself up. His hoodie was abandoned in Summer's room, and right now the young man was clad in only a tight-fitting black t-shirt and jeans. At least nothing had splattered on those. With no change of clothes he would have hated to be at the mercy of waiting for laundry to be done before he could make an appearance downstairs. He would have had to have been trapped in Summer's room in nothing but a bathrobe as she had once suggested.

…which in this new light didn't exactly sound like too bad of a situation to be in.

The boy shook his head, turning the water off before reaching for the towel and drying his hands off. Right now he didn't need to get hard again by just thinking about him and Summer doing things together. Despite the fact that he had climaxed only minutes ago, he knew from experience that he'd be able to go again right now should he be stimulated. It was all part of being an eighteen year old guy. He knew he could easily go five or six times a day if he really wanted to. It was such a pity that these virile and energetic days of his life were going to waste.

He hoped against hope that this was about to change.

Emerging from the bathroom he made his way down the winding staircase to find an empty living room. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, he correctly guessed that both Summer and Yang were inside. All thoughts of sex and pleasure were driven from his mind when he saw Yang sitting at the kitchen table.

He smiled, happy that the girl was out of her room for a change. "Hey, Yang. You look nice. Do something with your hair?"

The blonde girl gazed at him with a neutral expression, but he saw the faintest hint of a smile attempt to break its way onto her lips. "It's just a ponytail," she replied flatly.

Jaune knew that, but he also knew that Yang's hair was important to her. He noticed, and even though it wasn't a complicated braid like one of his sisters might have worn, he wanted Yang to feel something other than depression and despair. The fact that a smile had tried to creep its way onto her face told him that deep down she appreciated it despite her best efforts to hide it.

"Well I think it suits you," Summer said as she moved from the refrigerator, carrying a container with her to the counter. "I'm honestly surprised your hair hasn't gotten in your way more often with that energetic fighting style of yours."

As Summer set the container of food down, Jaune couldn't help but notice her attire. Still wearing those tight, revealing yoga pants. She hadn't had an opportunity to change before coming down to tend to Yang, and Jaune couldn't help but stare as she had her back to both him and Yang.

"It's just a ponytail," Yang repeated.

"No such thing as just a ponytail," Jaune countered. "You know when I was younger, my sisters…"

He stopped himself, suddenly aware that he had been about to tell an embarrassing story about himself to a girl who had no qualms about teasing her friends. It had been an unthinking reaction to tell the story in an attempt to cheer the blonde girl up. Similarly, it had been a natural reaction to stop himself. Which would win out in the end?

"Don't leave us hanging in suspense, Jaune," Summer smiled as she turned to regard him.

_We'll talk later, Jaune._

He couldn't help but repeat those words in his mind again. Talk about leaving someone in suspense. She'd just given him a handjob, and here she was in the kitchen talking to him and her daughter like nothing had happened at all. Jaune was in a constant, horny state of suspense as he stared into the eyes of the woman who'd only minutes ago let him grope her tits while she jerked him off.

"I, um," he sputtered before collecting his thoughts. "Right, the ponytail. When I was younger my sisters used to… braid my hair and stuff when we went camping. A warrior's wolf tail, that's what I called it."

Silver eyes remained on his as Summer opened the container. "Well I think someone's overcompensating for the insult to his manhood," she smirked.

_You seemed to like my manhood a few minutes ago…_

The soft giggle next to him turned his head, and Jaune saw Yang crack a smile. The first he'd seen from her since coming to Patch. A brief shift back to Summer showed the woman wiggle her eyebrows once. He read her unspoken message loud and clear.

"Well, you wanna talk about compensating for what my sisters did to me?" he asked, suddenly emboldened by the hastily-constructed plan shared to him by the woman. "How about the time they decided to use me as a living makeup doll in order to see what looked good? You try being a twelve year old boy and being forced to endure that kind of torture. Eyeliner. Blush. Mascara. I had to convince myself that it was war paint and camouflage just to keep my sanity."

Yang snorted a laugh next to him. _It's working!_ his mind sang victoriously. Another brief glance up to Summer showed a serene and appreciative smile on her face as she placed the container in the microwave. A few button presses later whatever she was cooking began to heat.

"You're such a dork," Yang said softly, but for the first time of the conversation, happily. "No wonder you were Ruby's first friend at Beacon."

"Because he's a kind and caring boy," Summer chided playfully. "I imagine having sisters made befriending Ruby easy."

Jaune had never really considered that before. Now that he thought about it, most of his friends at Beacon were female. Ren was the only boy he could truly call a friend. The other six-

Five. The other five…

His heart sank. He only had five female friends now.

Apparently his heart hadn't been the only thing to sink, and Summer's voice earned his attention once more. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" she asked. Jaune looked up to her once more, and saw her silver eyes filled with concern.

He didn't want to worry her. He didn't want to intrude on Yang's healing either. They'd been doing such a good job up until this moment. His own pain could wait. His own pain could be locked away. He didn't want to feel pain right now. He didn't want to think about his own loss. He wanted to feel good. He wanted something to fill the void in his heart. Helping out Yang could help himself right now. If making Yang feel better would help distract him from his own issues, he would gladly do it.

"I'm fine. Just hungry is all. What are you making?"

"Oh, nothing too special," Summer said nonchalantly as she glanced back to the microwave momentarily. "Some barbeque pulled pork. It's easy. Just heat it up in the container and it's ready to eat."

Now that he knew what it was, he could smell the tangy scent of barbeque sauce coming from the microwave.

"Sounds great," he said honestly. Truth be told he _was_ hungry. Perhaps a little bit of physical activity with someone else would do that to a man.

"Jaune, would you be a dear and grab the buns?"

The fact that Summer had asked the question with her back once more turned to him forced his gaze downward. Down to her yoga pants-clad ass. And what an ass it was. Thick and full. Ready, waiting, and begging to be grabbed…

"Jaune?"

He snapped himself out of his dirty thoughts. "Huh?"

"The buns," the woman said, turning back to him and staring into his eyes. There was no anger or annoyance on her face, and he wondered if she knew he'd been staring at her. Or if he'd been lost in lustful thoughts about her. "They're in the cupboard above microwave."

"Oh. Right."

Jaune stood and walked over to where the microwave had begun its final countdown. In less than a minute they'd be enjoying hot, fresh, barbeque pork on hamburger buns.

Reaching up and opening the door, he fetched the package of buns and moved back to the table. He saw Summer standing at the kitchen sink rinsing off a few vegetables.

"Are the veggies for the pork?" he asked.

"Nah," Yang answered for her mother. "Mom likes salads. She insists that dinner always include at least one helping of rabbit food to keep us healthy."

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman snarked with feigned apology. "This 'rabbit food' is the reason your mother is in such great shape even when she's pushing forty."

Jaune's eyes moved back to her figure as he took his seat at the table. She wasn't wrong. Summer, despite being nearly forty, despite having had a child, looked great. While some things like her fuller backside were out of her control, she was still a slim and fit woman. Her stomach had been flat with barely an ounce of fat on it. No, her fat was reserved for that ample rear end and those bountiful tits he'd enjoyed squeezing…

The beeping of the microwave is what broke Jaune's concentration this time.

Yang hummed. "Maybe."

"Don't maybe me, young lady," Summer said as she turned, the knife in her hands which had been chopping up a cucumber leveled playfully at her daughter. "You'll be thanking me when you're still out there punching the life out of Grimm when you're my age."

She smiled before turning back to the counter and resumed her knife work. Yang jokingly stuck her tongue out at her mother's back, but the smile remained on her face even when it had been sheathed behind her teeth once more.

Yang was already so much better than she'd been a couple days ago. Had he been able to help with that? Jaune didn't know, but was glad to see an expression other than a frown on the blonde girl. Her smile used to brighten up the room like sunlight. He was happy to see a semblance of that once more.

They really were such a happy and loving family, and Yang's smile was contagious to the young man sat beside her. He knew that with a mom like Summer that Yang would be better in no time. The fact that she was down here with them now chatting and about to eat dinner with them showed what a loving and caring environment their home was.

Loving enough to invite a total stranger in Jaune to spend the night.

Loving enough for Summer to… tend to him only a couple days later.

"Jaune if you want to grab a few plates and the pork from the microwave, you two can get started while I finish up."

Summer was still chopping veggies, now a tomato. He complied without hesitation, going over and retrieving the food from the microwave as well as a few plates from another of the cupboards.

Setting them down in their places on the table, Jaune opened up the package of buns and offered one to Yang. She graciously accepted and reached over to the pork container and began dishing herself out a rather unhealthy dose of meat. But then again he wasn't surprised, as he'd seen how much bacon she took before at breakfast.

"Mind making one for me too?" Summer asked, not even looking back as she began divvying up the vegetables into three bowls.

"Oh, sure. No problem," Jaune answered as he fished another bun from the package.

"Be sure to give me plenty of meat," the woman said happily. "We can't let Yang eat it all."

"I'm not going to eat it all," Yang protested.

Her protests, however, were lost on Jaune. Because all he could imagine were giving Summer plenty of… meat.

With her back still turned to him as she was finishing up their salads, Jaune could only imagine doing all sorts of things to Summer here in the kitchen. Even as he began slathering her bun with a generous portion of pulled pork, he imagined moving behind the woman at the counter and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

Jaune imagined lifting her shirt above her head and tossing it to the side. Pulling down those tight yoga pants of hers to reveal a fat ass begging to be smacked. Bending her over the sink, letting her sizable tits dangle down into it as he slapped his hand down on her backside. Watching the fat of it ripple and jiggle as her tits did the same.

He imagined parting her legs and grabbing hold of his hard cock before pushing it deep inside the bent over woman…

"That's so much meat, Jaune."

The boy was once more shaken from his thoughts.

His vision fell on a hamburger bun loaded with so much barbeque pulled pork that it looked like a tower that was about to tip over.

"I said I wanted a lot of meat, but I didn't think you'd give me this much," Summer laughed as she set the first two bowls of salad down on the table.

_I could give you so much meat you wouldn't be able to take it all… _his treacherous mind thought.

After sitting down with her own salad, Summer began to scoop a few forkfuls of the pork back into the container. "You're such a goof," the woman smiled, completely ignorant to the fact that he'd been fantasizing about railing her over her own kitchen counter.

Sure. A goof. Much better than the reality of him being a complete pervert.

Stabbing a forkful of salad, Jaune stuffed it in his mouth and chewed, deciding that getting lost in the flavors of the veggies and salad dressing was better than being lost in his lustful thoughts of the woman who only a little while ago had jerked him off in her bedroom.

"So, any plans for tonight, sweetie?"

Jaune saw how Summer's attention was on Yang, who even now had a mouthful of pork. She set the sandwich back down on her plate and swallowed. "Not really. Probably just watch TV in my room."

The redheaded woman smiled, her attention focused solely on her daughter. "Anything good on?"

Yang shrugged. "Dunno. Probably just the usual reruns. That or news coverage from Beacon. And I don't really wanna watch that."

Jaune didn't blame her. He didn't want to watch it either. Having lived through the experience, he didn't feel like hearing what the talking heads had to say on the matter. How there were those who wanted to assign blame despite not having even been present at the school during the attack. Others who wanted to spin the narrative for their own purposes. Politicians on Vale's council. Those hopeful for a seat in the upcoming elections. It made Jaune sick. People had died, and these leeches were using the tragedy for their own benefit.

Maybe they should be on the front lines against the Grimm. They'd see just how easy it was to deal with a full-blown invasion by both monsters and terrorists.

"So you think you'll just head to bed after dinner then?" Summer asked.

Once more Yang shrugged. "Probably."

Summer's warm and caring smile remained as she regarded Yang. "Well okay. Jaune and I will both be here if you need anything, okay?"

Yang nodded. "I know. Thanks, mom."

"Anything for you, honey."

Jaune had taken a backseat to the conversation, silently eating as Summer and Yang went on. He had nothing to say on this private family matter. The fact he was even here was more than he ever could have expected. Yet both felt comfortable around him discussing these kinds of things. He felt honored. Maybe his mere presence was helping in some way.

The rest of dinner was calm and pleasant, the three making casual conversation as they ate at the kitchen table as a family. Well, a family plus a friend.

But after what Jaune and Summer had done together, perhaps more than mere friends.

* * *

Their plates had been cleared. Bowls were emptied. Yang had stood and departed almost as soon as dinner had ended, taking her leave to go upstairs to her room and watch TV as she said she would. It left Jaune and Summer alone in the kitchen. The woman stood, collecting most of the dishes and bringing them to the sink.

Jaune stood as well, grabbing what remained and moving over next to her.

"Want me to help you like we did before?" he asked as the woman turned on the water and began filling the sink.

As she grabbed hold of the dish soap and began pouring a bit into the rising water, Summer turned and smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Jaune."

There was so much going through his mind right now. So much he wanted to say. To do. Here alone in the kitchen he could play out his wildest fantasies from earlier in the evening. How would Summer react if his hands found their way to her back, slowly rubbing circles over them like they'd done during the earlier massage? What would she say if they roamed over to the front of her body, sliding beneath the bottom of her shirt and moving up to cup her sizable tits?

Those were the thoughts in his mind as Summer handed him the first of the freshly-washed plates, and he rinsed it before depositing it in the dish drainer.

The sound of her voice brought him back to reality as she handed him the next one. "Jaune."

Spinning the plate around, he cleared it of all the soap. "Yeah?"

"I noticed that you were distracted during dinner," she said, not looking up from her work as she spoke. "Do you feel uncomfortable around me after what we did? Do you regret it?"

Was that what she thought? Did she really think that he felt uncomfortable around her because she'd given him his first sexual experience with a woman? The reality couldn't be further from the truth.

He wanted to shout out his answer to dissuade her incorrect thinking, but the fact that Yang was still in the house made him speak low. "No. Of course not."

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what's been bothering you?"

What could he say? It definitely wasn't what Summer was thinking. Quite the opposite in fact. He didn't know how else to say it, so he would simply have to give her the honest truth.

"The truth is, Summer… I can't stop thinking about you. What we did, how you look… I just… I want you. I want to have sex with you. I know that's really forward of me, but that's what I've been thinking ever since we… did that."

Jaune glanced over to see Summer still staring down at the sink filled with dishes and water. There was a small smile creeping onto her lips, and if he wasn't mistaken, a slight blush on her cheek. "I'm a bit surprised, but at the same time not."

"What does that mean?"

"Jaune. Was I… your first?"

The boy swallowed. He was still only eighteen. It wasn't that big a deal he was still a virgin. But at the same time it was never an easy thing to admit to anymore. He nodded softly. "Yeah. First time doing anything with someone else."

Summer nodded in turn. "It's understandable that a b- a man your age would want more after having his first experience. That's not surprising at all. But I am surprised that… someone your age could find someone my age so appealing."

He looked over to her again. True, Summer did look like a middle-aged woman. However, it did nothing to detract from her beauty. She was gorgeous even for a woman pushing forty. She looked _good, _no, _great_ for her age. He didn't know if it was because all the huntresses in his life seemed to look like supermodels, but Summer most certainly qualified as one. He wondered how she would have looked twenty years ago. Probably a mix between Ruby and Yang. A complete bombshell that any man would be lucky to have.

Any man would still be lucky to have her even nearing forty.

"I shouldn't have told you," he whispered. "If you're uncomfortable because of the age difference I shouldn't have said anything. I never wanted you to feel awkward or pressured. I'm s-"

He stopped in his tracks as he felt a wet, soapy hand come down atop his. He looked up again, this time to see Summer gazing into his eyes. "Don't feel bad, Jaune," she said warmly. "I want to have sex with you as well."

The words hit Jaune like a truck. Sex. Not a handjob. Actual sex. Summer wanted it too. Hearing the words echoing in his mind, feeling Summer's hand on his, staring into those loving silver eyes of hers… he felt his heart begin to race.

"The truth is," she continued, even as she passed him one of their salad bowls. "You being here has made me feel twenty years younger. I've seen the way you steal looks at me when you think I'm not looking. I've seen how your body reacts when I touch you, or when you touch me. When I'm around you I feel young and beautiful. In a way I haven't since Tai passed."

Jaune's next words came without thinking. "You _are_ beautiful."

He heard a soft laugh slip through her lips. "See that? You just made my heart flutter. Just three simple words made me feel more alive than I have in years. I haven't felt any sort of physical intimacy in years, Jaune. For a single mother of two who's also a huntress there wasn't a huge dating field out there, nor did I have the time to explore it. But now that Yang and Ruby are grown, now that I have free time to myself again… I think that you and I can come to a rather perfect arrangement."

A rather perfect arrangement. Jaune's body shuddered excitedly at what that could mean. It didn't take long for him to find out what Summer had in mind.

"The past couple days you've asked if there's anything you can do to help me," she said as she turned the faucet off. She grabbed hold of the nearby towel and dried her hands before passing it to Jaune. "You don't have to say yes, and I won't ask you to leave if you don't want to, but… I want to take you to bed tonight, Jaune."

There it was. The words that he'd been waiting for. The proposal following the idea. Summer had just asked him to have sex with her. There was a growing hardness in his pants even before he uttered his response.

"Yes."

Summer nodded softly. "Yang will be in her room watching TV. If we're quiet… we can have a good time together."

Quiet. Yes, Jaune could be quiet. Even if he had to tape his mouth shut, he would do it so long as he could have what Summer was offering.

"What about now?" he asked hopefully.

Summer glanced down at his pants, and Jaune knew that she must have seen the bulge protruding from the crotch. "How can I say no when you're so ready?"

She strode past him, her hand reaching out to take his wrist as she moved. He followed behind her eagerly as she made her way to the living room. To the staircase. Up and into the hallway. His eyes were glued to her ample cheeks, trapped in their thin fabric prison just begging to be squeezed. They moved quickly and silently to the first room on the left. An all too familiar room where Jaune had received his handjob earlier.

He stepped inside and moved to the bed. Sitting down, he saw how Summer closed the door behind them and locked it. She turned around to face him, her back leaning against the door briefly as her eyes made contact with his own. She took a deep breath as she stared at him. Jaune felt his body shudder.

She slowly walked toward him, and Jaune once more felt his heart race. This was happening. This was actually happening. As Summer neared he saw something in those glimmering silver eyes of hers. Want. Desire. Lust. It made Jaune question who wanted this more. Him? Or her?

The woman reached where he was seated on the edge of the bed. "You're sure you want to do this?" she asked carefully.

He was in an older woman's bedroom right now, and she had made it more than clear that she wanted him tonight. He wanted her too. Jaune nodded in conformation. "Yeah. I do." _I want you…_ his mind continued.

To his surprise, Summer dropped to her knees in front of him. In an instant her dominant position of standing above him had shifted to one where he now looked down upon her face. "Are you ready, dear?"

Her hands came up to rest on the bed on either side of him, and Jaune nodded. "Yeah." Or at least as ready as he would ever be.

Summer's hands shifted to his legs before her fingers grasped his belt. A tug and a click later and the buckle was undone. The button came next. The zipper was last. It was déjà vu. "It's been a while since I've done this," she said softly as Jaune's hardness was uncovered, shielded only by his boxers once more. "So I apologize in advance if it's not too good."

A while? It'd only been about an hour. What was she talking about-

He got his answer when Summer released his cock from its fabric prison, and her head came down to meet it.

She swallowed him whole with one gigantic gulp.

Jaune's eyes widened even as Summer's lips reached the base of his dick. Taking him wholly inside her mouth. Feeling as her lips squeezed down on his shaft and her tongue began to flick around on it.

And it felt wonderful.

Summer's head began to slowly bob up and down on him. Wet noises filled his ears, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing or feeling as a head of red-black hair was moving deliberately on his crotch. Her right hand gripped the base of his dick, but he couldn't see where her left was. All he knew was that it was somewhere below the bed he sat on.

Soft moans sounded from Summer's throat, mixed in with the squishing sounds of her mouth and tongue sucking on his shaft. Hearing her little noises sent lightning bolts coursing through his body, and only made his cock grow harder. His breathing grew heavy and labored as her head continued to move up and down on his length.

Maybe she noticed, and Jaune saw how her eyes shifted as far up as they would go so that she could look into his own. Here, with her lips around his junk, and so deep that his tip was nearly touching the back of her throat, Summer stared up his chest and gazed into his eyes as she continued to suck him off. The fact that she was looking at him while doing it made the experience impossibly hotter for the young man.

"Summer…"

Jaune gingerly reached out to touch her hair, gently stroking it while she continued to take him inside her mouth. He took a few locks of it between his fingers, squeezing down softly on it as her tongue swirled around his dickhead. He gasped at the new sensation, and he knew Summer could see every little reaction she earned from him while she stared into his eyes.

He didn't know how long she'd sucked him for, but when her lips finally came up from him he felt cold. Unfulfilled. Needy. Luckily for him, Summer wasn't in the business of teasing him.

"Lie down on the bed," she ordered. The fact that her tone had become forceful only turned Jaune on more. He did as he was told.

As he scooted back to fully lie on the bed, Summer reached down and pulled her shirt off, releasing her girls once more. Her tits bounced and jiggled from the effort before settling back down to hang from her torso. Next her fingers came around the waist of her yoga pants, pulling them and the underwear beneath them down in one motion.

Jaune read the unspoken message loud and clear, and eagerly pulled his pants down all the way before discarding them to the floor. His shirt came next, pulling it over his head and blinding him for a split second.

A second was all it took for this cougar to pounce.

Summer had come up onto the bed on her knees, and slowly crawled forward on them until her legs were on either side of his. All the while her hungry silver eyes remained locked on his, sending chills down Jaune's spine. It didn't take long until she hovered over him, her knees on either side of his hips.

It was then that Jaune got a full view of a scar that ran from just above her crotch to her belly button. A wound suffered from the Grimm, perhaps?

"I hope you don't mind the scar," she said suddenly. Jaune hadn't realized how long he'd been staring at it. Apparently too long, if it was enough for her to comment on catching him. "I know it's rather ugly."

His eyes came back up to meet hers, and he could tell that the fire in them had been somewhat extinguished. Had he made a terrible mistake by looking too long?

He shook his head. "Scars don't make people ugly. I once fell for a girl with one on her face."

"Once?" she asked. "What happened between you two?"

Jaune shook his head. Right now what happened, or rather what didn't happen between him and Weiss, wasn't important. "Nothing. But right now I don't care about her. I only care about you." His hand moved to touch her stomach, tracing the line of the scar, and earning a soft gasp from the woman above him. "I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

The smile returned to her face. "You're too sweet for your own good."

"I'm honest." There was an edge to Jaune's voice. He didn't want Summer to think he was merely being polite. Obviously she was self-conscious about the scar. His other hand came up to rest on her leg, and he gave it a soft rub. "You're so beautiful, Summer. Don't ever think otherwise."

Her lips pressed together and inward for a moment before she nodded. "Thank you, Jaune. Truly. You'll make a girl very happy someday."

Perhaps. With his current track record he couldn't see that happening anytime soon. But at the very least, here in this moment, he could make _someone_ happy. "Right now you're the only girl on my mind." And that was a welcome relief considering recent events. If nothing else, tonight would get their minds off the more grim realities of their world. It would make both of them feel good.

Summer's smile was as bright as he'd ever seen, lighting the room as much as the small bedside lamp. Had his words touched her so deeply?

Her left hand came to rest on Jaune's chest, and her right went underneath her to take hold of Jaune's cock. The feeling of someone else touching it still made his body shudder, and only when he felt his throbbing head brush against something moist and unbelievably hot did a moment of clarity enter his mind.

"Wait, Summer," he said hurriedly. To her credit, Summer stopped in an instant. "I don't have a condom."

The worried expression on her face faded, replaced with a smile once more. "It's okay. I needed to have a hysterectomy shortly after Ruby was born."

He'd heard the word before, but didn't really know the finer details of what it meant. He pressed on, knowing the last thing he wanted was to get Summer pregnant. "What's that?"

She shook her head softly, the smile never leaving as she looked down on him. "Don't worry about the gross details. But what it means for us is that… you can finish inside me."

Finish inside her. "Cum in you?" he gasped.

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

"And you won't get pregnant?"

"I can't get pregnant, Jaune. Now then…"

Jaune saw how her teeth bit down on her lip as Summer worked his cock against her slick pussy until something finally gave way. She gasped as he penetrated her, and slowly lowered herself onto his length, taking him all inside her until she'd enveloped him completely. Until her crotch rested firmly on his pelvis.

He'd done it. He was inside a woman. He'd fucked Ruby and Yang's mom. Ruby and Yang's mom was sitting on his dick right now.

"Ah… it's been so long…" she gasped through gritted teeth, eyes closed as she sought to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

Those silver eyes of hers opened once more to gaze down on him. They were as warm as ever as she stared down upon him. "You're a sweetheart, but no. Not much, at least. I'm just so…"

"Tight?" It really was the only word that came to Jaune's mind.

"I'm happy you think so. Even after I've had a child."

Yet another reminder that this was Ruby's mom. He and Ruby had always had a lot in common, and now they had one more thing.

They'd both been inside Summer.

It was a horribly amusing thought, and definitely one he didn't want to be having right now as the beautiful woman sat straddled atop his waist.

"Jaune?" Summer asked. "What's wrong?"

"And now I'm reminded that… I'm having sex with my best friend's mom…"

Summer stared down at him with an amused smirk on her face. "Really? Did the hair and eyes not give it away?" she asked as she deliberately flicked a lock of hair with a pair of fingers.

She really wasn't wrong. She looked like an older clone of Ruby. Or rather, Ruby looked like a younger clone of her. The resemblance was striking.

"W-well I mean… I tried not to think about it like that. I didn't want to have Ruby on my mind when I'm with you." There could probably be no bigger turnoff for the woman atop him than mentioning Ruby while they did it.

Her chest heaved with a sharp laugh, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly. "That was almost charming. You need to work on your wording though."

"I'm sorry."

One of her hands came out to gently cup his cheek. "It's okay, dear. I know that Ruby looks just like me."

"N-no. Not at all!"

Summer grinned down at him. "Didn't you say that I looked like an older sister? Back when you _were_ charming?"

"Oh… I mean, um…"

"Don't worry about it, Jaune," she said gently. Genuinely. "Yes, you're having sex with your friend's mother, but it doesn't seem to have dampened your enthusiasm any."

With a rock-hard cock in her pussy, he couldn't disagree.

Her fingers stroked his face affectionately, sliding the tip of one onto his lips, and past them into his mouth. Jaune give it a soft suck before she pulled it out. "How did that taste?"

It hadn't tasted entirely normal. More than just the taste of skin. Still, he didn't find it unappealing. "Good," he said cautiously.

She brought her face closer to his ear, like she was letting him in on some sensitive secret. "It was in my pussy…" she whispered.

Her missing left hand. So _that's_ where it had been…

Summer's head tilted slightly, and she still regarded him with love and affection. That same serene expression she always seemed to wear. She came back up, straightening her back as she sat straddled on his hips. "Okay, I think I'm ready now," she said. Maybe it had taken a few moments for her to get used to having something inside her after so long. "I hope you don't mind if we start slowly. It's been a while for me."

"I don't mind at all," he answered truthfully.

Both Summer's hands came to rest on his chest. "Then let's get started. Your first time with a woman, Jaune."

No sooner had she spoken the words did her hips begin to slowly rock back and forth on his crotch. Getting used to the feeling of having a big cock inside her again. As far as he was concerned this was fine. He didn't want to cum too quickly. He wanted her to feel good too.

He didn't know how long he'd be able to last though. It felt incredible. She felt incredible. Jaune could feel how tightly the mother of his friends was squeezing around him as she slowly began to slide up and down on his cock. Without the added protection of a condom, his bare flesh and the nerves within were feeling every bit of Summer as she rode him.

Feeling emboldened by the woman grinding on top of him, Jaune's hands moved from Summer's hips around behind her, finding that ample ass that'd he'd been teased with when she was doing Yoga. The ass he'd imagined squeezing and slapping as he fantasized about her in the kitchen. Jaune's fingers dug into it, and even his large hands found more than enough to grab as he clamped down on her cheeks.

A surprised moan slipped through Summer's lips as she continued to work her pussy on his shaft. "Have you found something you like?"

Jaune's eyes peered up at her, getting a prime view of her large breasts as they swayed with every movement she made on top of him. "Yeah," he said, giving her ass an extra hard squeeze for emphasis. "You feel so good, Summer."

"Mmm," she moaned, her mouth exhaling a lusty breath. "You feel good too, sweetie. Gods, it's been way too long since I've felt anything like this."

The fact that she'd called him 'sweetie' during sex only drove home the fact that he was having sex with someone's mom. She called him and Yang those sorts of endearing names during the day. Honey. Sweetie. Dear. They were all so motherly. So full of love and care.

Now that same woman who had once cradled his sobbing face against her body was sheathed around his cock. Now Summer was all too quickly bringing him to orgasm. He didn't want it to end, but sadly knew that the end would come soon.

He would cum soon. He had to buy time.

Jaune lifted his torso, coming up and eliciting a surprised squeak from Summer as her own body arched backward. She stopped her movements as his face was only inches away from hers. As his eyes stared at her pale breasts. At her pink, perky nipples which had once tried to stab their way through their nightgown.

"Do you like my breasts?" she asked, undoubtedly seeing how he stared at the them.

"Yeah. They're amazing."

"Suck on them."

Blue eyes widened. The sheer bluntness of the order gave him pause. "What?"

One of Summer's hands came around to rest on the back of his neck. The other reached down to take her right breast. "Suck on it," she offered, lifting it near his lips. "It'll feel good for me, and I know you'll enjoy it."

He didn't need to be told twice. Honestly, Jaune didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner.

Tentatively, Jaune took it in his mouth, lips coming to fully enclose around her nipple before tightening. He sucked like he would a drink through a straw, earning another lustful moan from Summer's throat. The sound only spurred him on, and his mouth opened wider to take in as much of her breast as he could manage before clamping down on it again and sucking with all his might.

"Oh… oh my…" she gasped, her fingers squeezing down on his hair. "Yes, just like that…"

Jaune suckled on her like a newborn, and Summer's hand ran through his hair as he experimented with his tongue and lips. Summer's grip on his head kept him in place on her breast, making it clear that she didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Her chest heaved with every pleasurable breath she took.

"Oh, Jaune… that feels so nice…"

He was happy to be of service. Happy that he wasn't the only one feeling good. But most of all, happy that his dick had received a brief respite from Summer's tight pussy.

"Mmmm you're a hungry boy, aren't you…"

Summer's throaty words to him were a turn-on the likes of which he couldn't describe. All he wanted was to please her right now. To draw out more gasps. More moans. His tongue began to flick up and down on her hardened nipple, enjoying both the taste and feel of her stiff but sensitive flesh against his soft tongue.

"Remember that a woman has two breasts," she breathed down huskily into his ear. "Switch it up, use your mouth and hand."

Jaune's lips came off her breast with a soft popping noise, and he saw the reddish skin around her nipple. He'd given Summer a nice little love mark there, and her nipple would probably be sensitive to his touch.

He attacked her left breast next, his mouth wrapping around and suckling on it as he had been with her right. Meanwhile his left hand came up to softly pinch and squeeze the already tender nipple. Again, Summer moaned softly into his ear.

"That's it, dear." Her hand brushed gently through his hair again. The soft words of encouragement were so loving, yet so sexy. "That's it… just like that…" In this moment she was his teacher as much as his lover. She was showing him the right way to please a woman.

As Jaune continued to suck Summer's left breast he felt her legs shift. Instead of lying atop the bed at his sides, they wrapped around his back, and Summer now sat on top of his lap more than straddled him. His cock remained inside her the whole time.

Then he felt her begin to move again. With her legs locked around his back to keep her in place, and one of Jaune's hands wrapped around her back, Summer began to grind and buck again on his cock. Harsh breaths shot through his nostrils as she picked up the pace, moving faster than she had before.

"Oh gods…" she gasped with a ragged breath. "Keep doing it, Jaune. Almost there…"

She wasn't alone there. Despite the break he'd gotten, Summer's newfound work on his dick was driving him insane. Her lusty breaths in his ear drove him wild. The feel and taste of her breast in his mouth was the most delicious thing he'd ever enjoyed. All of it was coming together for a spectacular ending.

Summer was so wet. So tight. So hot. Jaune's unprotected cock was feeling the full brunt of her pussy's assault, and he knew from experience with his own hands that he wouldn't last much longer. An indescribable pressure squeezed down on his head and shaft as Summer vigorously moved on him. A beautiful harmony of her grunts and moans mixed with the mattress's springs.

"Ah… ah!" she cried, and Jaune felt something sharp and wet attack his shoulder. Summer had bit down on him to stifle her cries. To not alert Yang. "Mmmph!" she whined into his shoulder, and the sound of that primal groan was too much.

Jaune came. His mouth came up from her breast as he began to moan quietly himself, a harsh and rough breath every time he shot his seed inside her. Two. Three. Four. Even after already orgasming once today he still had plenty left inside him, and after half a dozen spurts of cum he'd filled his lover up. All while she still ground her cunt against him.

"S-Summer," he breathed, gritting his teeth as she continued to try to milk him past the point he was capable of. "Summer…"

A primal grunt sent shivers down his spine as Summer bit down hard on him, again to stifle the sound. "Hnnngg!" she cried. Her fingers squeezed his blond locks so hard that Jaune winced in pain, but it was a good sort of pain. Just like the good sort of pain that was shooting through his dick right now. As Summer rode out her own orgasm on the boy. She deserved it. She'd made him cum, and he wanted to do the same for her.

Her movements slowed until eventually Summer stopped, and her mouth came up from his shoulder. Looking over he saw a large and uneven red circle made by her teeth. He wasn't the only one who'd given a love mark this night.

Jaune felt his torso being pushed back down onto the mattress, and he let Summer do so as he gazed up at her. At her heaving and panting chest. At eyes filled with lust and desire as she stared down at him in turn.

"Jaune…" she said breathlessly.

"Summer…" he said in turn. "Wow…"

She nodded.

She didn't say another word as she gently pressed down on his chest and used it as leverage to slide her leg off of him. She took the warmth of her pussy with her.

It felt so cold outside her.

"Let me get cleaned up," she said, moving over to the side of the bed before standing.

Jaune watched and admired her as she walked away from him, her ass still marked by where he had grabbed and squeezed. After throwing on her robe, Summer opened the door and went out to the bathroom in order to cleanse the cum he'd just shot into her.

The boy lay back on the pillow, already missing the warmth and softness of Ruby and Yang's mom.

* * *

It hadn't taken long. Opening up the folds of her labia and watching the cum ooze out. Washing and cleansing down there to get it all out. Despite the fact that she was infertile, she didn't want to be filthy.

Tying her robe back around her, Summer emerged from the bathroom and gave a quick peek down the hall. Yang's door was still closed. Good. Hopefully she hadn't heard anything. They'd been quiet. Jaune hadn't been too vocal during sex, but she knew she would have. She'd been forced to bite down on the poor boy's shoulder in order to stop herself from screaming.

She shuddered at the thought of it. That boy… no, that young man, had made her scream. He'd made her cum.

He'd made her feel like a woman again.

Practically floating down the hall, uncaring about the slight pain she felt with each step, Summer opened her bedroom door and stepped back inside before locking it again. She saw Jaune sitting upright in bed, his underwear back on.

She frowned at the sight. She hoped he wasn't planning on getting dressed and retiring to the couch. "Jaune. Stay with me tonight."

A selfish request, but one that she voiced all the same.

Blue eyes looked almost panicked by it before he spoke. "Oh. Are you… did I not, um, satisfy you?"

Was that what he thought? That she'd demand that he stay until she'd had her fill? Or worse still, that he _hadn't_ satisfied her?

She rushed forward a couple steps before stopping. "Oh, honey- I didn't mean- I mean, you did. Trust me, you did."

Jaune smiled a nervous, almost embarrassed smile. There was no need for him to, however. Despite it being his first time, despite him not lasting too long, he'd been a gentle and attentive lover. It was all a woman could ask for in a man.

"That's good," he said with relief. "So, wait. Does that mean, like, you want… more?"

Summer looked down to his boxers to see that he was hard again. Not surprising for a young man his age. "I hate to disappoint you, but my body isn't exactly like a teenage boy's. I'm afraid I might not be ready for another round until morning."

His eyebrows rose hopefully. "Really?"

"You sound excited." No surprise there. She'd all but offered him another round of sex in the morning.

He glanced away embarrassedly again, this time a soft blush gracing his cheeks. "I mean… yeah. How could I not be? You're amazing."

Summer stepped forward again, loosening the belt of her robe and letting it fall to the floor. A happy chuckle slipped through her lips. "My, my. You really do know how to make a woman feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful, Summer," he insisted. It must have been the third of fourth time he'd said that today, but the middle-aged mother still never got tired of hearing it. She hadn't heard it in a romantic or sexual context in so long. "I hope this doesn't sound bad, but I can't get enough of you. I just want to keep staring at you all night."

This time it was Summer's turn to blush as she made her way over to her dresser. Opening up the top drawer she found a pair of underwear and slipped them up her legs. "That will be hard with the lights off. When I meant stay here with me…"

"Oh. You meant actually sleep with you. Like, _sleep_-sleep with you."

She nodded, clad in her panties now, but still topless. "Yes. Does that disappoint you?"

"No. Not at all." She knew he was lying, but it wasn't a bad lie. The fact that he wanted to have more sex with her so soon after their first time was flattering for her. She turned Jaune on so much that he wanted her again and again all night. There were far worse lies in the world that he could have told her. "I mean, yeah I love what we just did. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more. You're beautiful and…"

There were those words again. Summer smiled hearing them again. "And?"

"So soft," he said meekly "And warm. And your boobs are amazing…"

They'd sagged over the years, but Summer found it reassuring that Jaune found them so beautiful. Then again he was only a teenager, and she was his first sexual experience. Still, she'd take and accept the compliment. She knew he was genuine in giving it.

She crawled into bed next to him. "I notice you did seem to have a good time with them," she said, lifting her hands underneath her breasts to give them a soft bounce.

"I've just never shared a bed with someone who wasn't family. So it'll be, um, different."

"I imagine so," she agreed. "Especially with someone you've just had sex with."

"Yeah. But…" Jaune looked over toward the door. "What if Yang finds us?"

"The door's locked. If nothing else we'll have time to prepare."

"Right. That works."

Summer moved her legs to slip them underneath the covers, and Jaune did the same. The bed was still warm, still filled with the heat of their lust and passion. Underneath the covers she could already feel the body heat radiating from the young man next to her. She flipped over onto her side to face him.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

"It's been a long time since I've felt a lover's embrace. Will you hold me?"

Summer flipped back over onto her other side, presenting her back to Jaune. He got the hint quickly, and he scooted next to her before draping an arm around her side. He pressed himself up closely against her back. "Like this?"

"Mmm," she hummed contently. "Yes. Like that."

She felt him press even closer to her. His face was beside her hair. His legs touched hers. His strong and broad chest pressed against her back. His still-hard cock poked her backside.

"You're still awfully excited," she smirked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's thrilling to know I can affect a man half my age like this."

Jaune shifted again, and Summer felt his lips brush softly against her hair. "Of course you can. You're beautiful, Summer. You're hot."

Summer exhaled lustfully at the compliment. She'd said that her body might have had to wait until morning to be ready to go again, but that might not be entirely true anymore…

She felt the hand on her stomach move up to rub against her underboob. Jaune continued, letting his fingers drift up to it as he cupped his hand around her right breast.

"I see you've found your favorite toy," she joked. Her right breast was still tender from his lips and fingers, so she would need to tell him to take it easy if he became too aggressive here.

"I'll stop if it bothers you."

"It doesn't," she said warmly. "If that's where you want your hand to rest while we sleep, you won't hear me complain. Just be gentle. It's still a little sore from before."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It only hurts because you made it feel so good. Because you made me feel so good," she amended.

Summer felt something press against the back of her head. Lips. His lips. The gentle smacking of them as he kissed her hair only confirmed that's what it was.

It was the first time they'd shared a kiss. Even if it wasn't lip to lip.

"Sorry, was that too far?" he asked.

Summer shifted, causing him to lose his grip on her breast. She turned over to face him and look him in the eyes. "Jaune."

"Yeah?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Softly. Tenderly. Lovingly. There was no lust there like there was when they'd had sex. Only gentleness and care as her lips caressed his own.

After a few seconds she pulled back, a soft smile on her lips. "Don't be sorry for showing affection to the ones you care for."

He smiled back, but couldn't meet her gaze. "I thought I might have crossed a line is all."

"You didn't. Trust me."

"Ah. That's good to know. It's just, that's the first time we actually kissed."

Summer quirked an eyebrow. "Is kissing more intimate than sex?"

The blond next to her shrugged. "Well, yes and no. Sex can just be something that feels good. Kissing just seems more… I dunno. Like love?"

"I understand. You don't love me, Jaune."

His eyes darted away once more. "I… no. I don't."

"It's fine. I don't love you either. Not romantically, at least. I would hate for this experience to have caused you heartache when it was just physical. When it was for pleasure."

"Yeah. It felt really good…"

Summer nodded. "It felt good for me as well."

She pressed down on him, rolling Jaune over onto his back and following with him. She rested her head against his chest. "This feels good too. Cuddling with your partner after making love. Doesn't it?"

Jaune wrapped his arms around her, squeezing Summer close to him and rubbing soft circles around her back. "Yeah. It does."

"Gods, I've needed this," she breathed softly. "It's been so long since I've felt this way."

"Sex?"

"More than just sex. The feel of another body against mine. To share a bed with someone."

She felt Jaune lean in and place another kiss on her head. She moaned softly and contentedly against his chest, basking in the affection being heaped on her by the young man half her age.

"I can't believe how nice it is," he admitted softly.

"Let's enjoy it while we can then," she said as she closed her eyes. "I don't know how many nights like this we'll have. This could very well be our only one."

"If it means Ruby waking up tomorrow, then I hope it is."

Silver eyes opened once more.

Summer leaned up and gazed down at the boy before coming down and kissing his lips again. Stronger this time. More lustful.

She pulled back up and stared down hungrily into his eyes.

"Summer?"

"I think I've gotten my second wind," she breathed, running a hand across Jaune's toned chest. "Are you able to go again?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Definitely."

Summer reached down and slipped her fresh panties off before tossing them aside. Jaune did the same with his boxers, setting his hard erection free once more.

Summer climbed atop Jaune and straddled him once more. Her hands pressed down hard against his chest, fingernails trailing along his bare flesh.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

_If it means Ruby waking up tomorrow, then I hope it is._

Jaune would rather have Ruby awake and well than have sex again. He cared for her baby girl. For her health and happiness.

That was perhaps the biggest turn-on she'd experienced from Jaune yet.

Summer guided his cock underneath her again and pressed down with a strained breath.

"Something," she agreed, before beginning to ride her lover once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So a couple things of note happened here, and I'm not talking about Jaune and Summer finally banging.

This may come as a disappointment for some based on a few reviews, but no pregnancy for Summer. Needless drama isn't what this fic is about, and I can think of nothing more needless than adding a baby to the mix.

Second is the issue of love. When it comes to MILF ships, I find them unsustainable. Whether it's Summer, Raven, Willow, or Kali, them being with a boy half their age for anything more than just physical intimacy just doesn't seem realistic to me. This is more just a physical and emotional fling so that both Jaune and Summer can fulfill some of their personal needs, while fulfilling the other's at the same time. A temporary and mutually beneficial relationship. They absolutely still care for each other, but this isn't something where they'll get married and Jaune becomes Ruby and Yang's stepfather.

At this point I have only one more chapter planned for this story. Like I said, a short little thing. Hopefully you've been enjoying the ride up to this point.

As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning had come.

Soon Jaune would as well.

Summer laid flat on her back in bed, her legs spread open wide to accommodate the muscular bulk of the young man who topped her. Pinned underneath his far superior weight, all the woman could do was accept the hard motions of his hips as Jaune pumped his cock into her.

Her arms clung around his back, nails digging into skin as she felt every inch of Jaune slide in and out of her. Her feet pointed toward the ceiling, toes curling, and legs rocking with every thrust into her. It took all she had not to scream out his name in her throes of passion as Jaune slammed down on her over and over again.

Instead Summer had resorted to once more biting down on the blond's shoulder, it being the only option she had outside of gagging herself with her own balled up panties. No, this was the far better option. Dare she say, the far sexier option as well. Jaune would have bite marks all over his body should he keep up his current pace, with this being their third time making love in less than twelve hours. A good night's sleep had recharged both their batteries, and both parties were ready to go as soon as they'd woken up.

For Jaune, his morning hardness was a telltale sign. All Summer had needed was one poke in the rear end to feel its presence, and one second to decide that she wanted to feel him inside her again. Jaune of course was more than eager to please.

And pleasing her he was.

With teeth clamping down on his shoulder, Summer could only cry her stifled sounds into him as not to wake her daughters up. "Aune!" she moaned as Jaune kept humping her. The words she was trying to say were lost in his flesh. "Yss! Orr!"

His labored breathing above her filled Summer's ears, only adding to the cacophony of lust and passion. Her own snorting breaths shot out right above where she was biting down. Jaune was undoubtedly feeling the effects he was having on her as well through those breaths.

If he could be bothered to ignore the overwhelming tightness of her pussy, that was.

"Oh gods, Summer," he breathed huskily, the words brushing against her ear as he continued to slam down into her. "Keep doing that please…"

His head came down to her neck, and Jaune's lips latched onto her own flesh, giving the area right above her collarbone a harsh suck. Typical of an eighteen year old to want to give her a hickey. Then again could she really complain when she was tagging his shoulders with her own marks? She'd have to ensure her cloak covered up the spot later on today when she was up and about in the house.

"Hhnn!" she moaned again, wanting nothing more than to please the young man atop her. It was a cyclical relationship. The more she turned him on, the more he would do the same for her. As long as he kept eliciting the noises from her, the harder and faster he would go.

At this rate they'd both cum in no time.

"Mm! Aune! Ngggh!" she continued, each sound which would have otherwise been a loud cry of pleasure trapped inside her lips as they continued to clench Jaune's shoulder.

"Ah… oh Summer you feel so good…" Again his breath tickled against her ear. "I love making you make those noises…"

She loved making them. Or rather, she loved what caused her to make them.

What Jaune lacked in technique he made up for with youthful vigor and enthusiasm. The way he mercilessly pounded her pussy made her feel like she was in her twenties again. Back when she had sex for nothing more than fun and the pleasure of it. Like she was getting railed by Tai again. Out of the corner of her eye, seeing his wild blond hair, it was easy to go back in time to imagine it was her late husband fucking her.

But that wouldn't be fair to Tai. It wouldn't be fair to Jaune. She cast such thoughts and comparisons from her mind, and remembered who was fucking her. It was Jaune. Eighteen year old Jaune. Ruby and Yang's friend. A boy half her age was between her legs and hammering her down into her bed like there was no tomorrow. He was giving her his all. He deserved the same from her.

While she didn't love him in a romantic sense, and she knew he didn't feel the same about her, she loved being with him. A boy who didn't see the stretch marks from her pregnancy. Or the ass and tits that time had taken its natural toll on. All Jaune saw underneath him was a beautiful woman. He wanted her. Every bit of her body. Every scream and moan from her lips. Every bit of her nails clawing his back and teeth chomping down on his shoulder. He wanted the blissful sensation of feeling her pussy squeeze down on his cock as he fucked her.

"Summer… I'm cumming…"

Summer had forgotten the thrill of taking a man's seed inside her after so many years of inactivity. Even while on birth control, there was always a risk of getting pregnant when a man unloaded inside. However after her hysterectomy there was no longer any risk. And being his first, Summer knew that Jaune had no sort of diseases that he could transmit to her through unprotected sex.

As such, she loved the feeling of accepting Jaune's warm cum inside her. She loved being filled to the brim and watching it leak out afterward. She loved milking him dry. Taking everything the youthful man had to offer and leaving him a panting, exhausted wreck on her bed. To know that an older woman like herself had such power over a young man entering the prime of his life, at the height of his sexual prowess, was intoxicating. She was beautiful. She loved knowing that Jaune found her beautiful as much as Jaune loved having sex with her.

Yes, she was a cougar. She had finally come to accept that. But not for just any man. Only for Jaune. Only for the young man she had grown to care for. The young man who cared for her, and more importantly, her daughters.

"Ahh!" Jaune grunted, and Summer felt his first shot spill inside her. He kept on pumping, and each second sent another spurt from his cock into her cervix. "Ah!" Two. "Summer!" Three. "Fuck…" Four. Five.

Jaune's movements grew weaker, and soon enough the last of his seed was expelled. He remained on top and inside of her, and Summer released her hold on his shoulder. Wet with her saliva and red from her teeth, a large mark marred his shoulder just as it had last night. She'd switched sides, just in case the one she'd marked last night was still sore.

His head came up, and those loving blue eyes peered down into hers. He was exhausted, still new and untrained in regard to pacing himself and maintaining his stamina. That would change in time. Experience would teach him to be an excellent lover. Though he hadn't this time, Jaune had given her an orgasm last night during their first time. Perhaps some of that had been aided by her fingers prior to their sex, but he'd still done the job. She could only imagine how he would be given more time and practice.

Without saying a word Jaune's head tilted and closed the distance with hers. Their lips met, and Jaune's parted as he kissed her. Summer accepted the gesture, opening her own as their tongues met and swirled. She laid underneath the teenager, making out with him like a woman half her age would at Beacon Academy's annual dance. Where once she might have thought she was too old for such immature displays of affection, Jaune had a way of making her feel young again. She basked in the feeling as she was pinned down underneath his weight, and took everything he gave her willingly.

When he came back up he continued to stare down on her with the same care and affection he always did. "That was amazing, Summer."

She smiled back up at him, noting how he was still hard inside her. "It was," she agreed. What was amazing was how she knew he'd be able to go again in a matter of seconds. The wonders of youth.

However, this possibility was dashed when he pushed up from her, sliding out of her soaked pussy to reveal a long, hard cock slick with both her juices and his cum.

He shifted to the side, lying next to her. "What do you wanna do now?"

Checking the time, it was only around nine thirty in the morning. Yang would probably be up soon. She should get breakfast started. But first…

"I'm going to go grab a shower," she said, knowing that she was sweaty, dirty, and reeked of sex. Three times with Jaune since the prior evening would do that to a woman.

There was also the matter of washing Jaune's cum out of her pussy.

Summer stood up, clenching her legs close together as not to let any of his seed spill out onto the floor. A glance back at Jaune saw the boy staring at her. Admiring her. She knew which parts he was focusing on too.

"You never get tired of looking, do you," she smiled coyly.

Jaune shook his head. "Nope."

The boy stood up as well, his hardness beginning to wane, but still present enough to stick out straight from his crotch. Silver eyes were drawn down to it.

"Seems like you don't either," he said amusedly.

Called out on her own leering, Summer's gaze came back up to his face where she saw Jaune smiling. It was contagious, and Summer's own lips curled into one. "I guess this whole arrangement is mutually beneficial then, isn't it?"

"Yup. No complaints here."

_Oh believe me, I know. _Summer slipped on her robe before moving to the door. "I'll be in the shower. I won't be long, and then I'll get breakfast started."

To her surprise, rather than putting his clothes back on, Jaune grabbed the robe she'd purchased for him to wear while she did his laundry. He slipped it on and walked toward the door himself. "Mind if I join you? We'll save time and water."

Summer's heart skipped a beat. She recalled her dream. The one where she'd been taking a shower and Jaune came into the bathroom to have his way with her. The dream she'd woken up from before getting to any of the good parts…

"You mean you want to take a shower together?"

Jaune shrugged embarrassedly. "It was just an idea. Don't have to if you don't want to."

She did. She so did. Sharing a shower was something she'd never tried before, but if her dream was any indicator, was something she wanted to experience.

The poor boy was sweaty and dirty too. How could she deny him a shower?

"Something tells me you're not interested in saving water," she smirked, reaching for the doorknob.

Called out on his excuse, Jaune could only smile as his gaze dropped to the floor. "Maybe," he agreed softly.

Summer held her attention on Jaune until he looked back up to meet her stare. Her smile grew when he did. "Okay, but we have to be quick," she said before opening up the door. Her head peeked outside to make sure Yang's door was still closed. Luckily it was. She waved him to follow. "Let's go."

Tiptoeing out of the room as fast as her legs would take her, Summer again felt like a teenager who had to sneak around her parents house with the boy she brought home. Sneaking into the bathroom with him to take a sensual shower together. Gods, she really was a dirty girl, wasn't she? A giggling mess of a woman pushing forty, acting like a teenager all over again. Jaune really did bring out a side of her that had been long forgotten. She would be sad when it inevitably had to end.

The two reached the bathroom without incident, and Summer quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Her heart was thumping in her ribcage. They'd made it unscathed. Now came the fun part. Now came letting the water caress their naked bodies while their hands did the same. She turned on the water, letting it warm up for a few seconds while she stripped from her robe. Jaune did the same.

Stepping in together, Summer let the showerhead turn on, bathing them both in hot water. It cascaded down her body, with beads of water resting on her shoulders and breasts while the rest dripped down. It took no time at all to feel the presence of the young man behind her, who stood close by as he let his arms wrap around her torso.

As she felt his hands come up to both cup her breasts and give them a gentle squeeze.

Here in the shower with the water running, she could afford to be louder than in her bedroom. "Oh, Jaune…" she moaned, feeling his large, calloused hands kneading her breasts like a baker would dough. Her head leaned back against his chest as a harsh breath was forced from her throat.

He squeezed and played with her tits while leaning in close to her ear. "Do you like that, Summer?" Thumbs and forefingers zoned in on her hard nipples, giving them each a firm pinch.

She felt a familiar hardness poking against her rear end as Jaune continued to grope her. Her breathing hitched, and a shuddering breath slipped through her lips as she replied. "Yes…" she hissed. "Gods yes…"

His head came down close to hers, and Jaune's lips found her neck where he softly kissed her. Summer hummed with contentment, tilting her head to the side to allow Jaune easier access to the soft skin of her neck. Rightfully seeing this as an invitation, Jaune increased the pressure and his lips once more clamped down on her neck where he began to suck on her warm, wet flesh. Another mark which would need to be covered by her cloak.

As Jaune assailed her body, Summer grabbed the nearby loofah and body wash, squirting a generous amount of the vanilla-honey blend on. She'd be washing for two now, after all. She began to lather up her body, touching Jaune's arms as well as a different kind of warm white substance covered her naked skin.

Even as Jaune continued to run his hands along her soapy breasts and stomach, Summer felt him poking into her again. Deliberately so this time, pressing up against the wet folds between her legs. Sensually rubbing himself against her. Sending her an unspoken message which she read loud and clear.

"Oh my. You're ready to go again?" Despite the question, Summer wasn't surprised.

"With a body like yours I could go ten times a day," he growled into her ear.

Summer shivered, her stomach filled with butterflies from his hungry words. She was just as greedy as Jaune in a regard. As much as she knew he loved touching her body, she loved being touched by him. She loved hearing him compliment her beauty. She loved him making her feel wanted. Desired. She loved him making her feel like a woman.

She felt his cock rubbing against her warm, wet slit, Jaune's movements agonizingly slow as his hardness pressed underneath her. Knocking on the door and wanting to be let in.

"Are you in the mood to do it again?" he asked. It was an almost cruel question, one posed after he'd already started to turn her on again.

His cock was still rubbing up against the folds of her pussy. Summer's mind was a mushy mess of hormones and desire right now. If they had been sitting at the kitchen table she probably would have told him to wait until tonight. However, with his hands on her body and his dick pressing against her womanhood…

Summer hadn't climaxed this morning. If Jaune was offering her another chance to get off who was she to deny him, or herself the pleasure?

Tilting her head back, she caught his gaze with the corner of a single silver eye. "Shower sex?" she smirked. "That's pretty advanced for only your second day."

"Four times in two days isn't too bad. I guess I'm a fast learner."

_Not bad at all,_ she agreed. The woman licked her lips, anticipating another round with the young man. "Okay, you win," she agreed. _And so do I._

Summer hung the loofah back up, knowing that she'd have to get clean all over again after another go with Jaune. She reached out with her arms, planting the palms of her hands on the nearby wall in front of her, and bent forward to present her ass to Jaune.

He was quick to act, and the feeling of his hands gripping her hips sent chills down her spine. Or maybe it was just the water hitting her back. Whatever it was, Summer was ready, willing, and waiting for Jaune to push into her and plow her doggystyle in the shower. The running water would mask her screams. She would finally be able to let loose and let Jaune hear just how much she loved having his cock inside her.

His foot pushed her own feet apart as wide as they'd go in the small space, spreading her legs wide enough for him to get a good angle at her cunt. With one hand still on her waist, he used the other to guide his cock to her and slowly shoved it inside once more.

"Ah," Summer gasped. The feeling still hadn't gotten old. Even after four times in less than a full day. _The boy's a machine,_ her mind thought as he slid his hard length all the way inside her. _If he stays much longer I'm going to break in half…_

Another ragged gasp escaped her mouth as Jaune finished burying himself up to the base of his cock. Summer stood bent over, eyes closed and sucking in oxygen as water continued to pour on her and her lover. Jaune's other hand came back up to her, and both held onto her hips tightly as he pulled back out of her before slamming in once more.

"Oh!" she cried, finally unrestricted in what she could do and say. "Jaune…"

He started slowly, but after a few seconds found a constant rhythm for the new position they were trying. His first time bending a woman over and fucking her. Wet slapping noises filled Summer's ears as he set the pace. "Is that good, Summer?"

Her mouth was agape, eyes still squeezed shut as Jaune plowed her from behind. "Yes!" she cried. "Ah! Fuck!"

Jaune's piston-like thrusts were loud thanks to their bodies being wet, and even through the noise of the shower Summer could hear every slap of his hips meeting her ass. She could feel each of his fingers digging down into her skin, holding her tightly in place while he fucked her.

She heard him breathing and gasping from behind her, feeling every bit of pleasure she was as he pounded away at her wet cunt. "Oh, Summer…"

Hearing her name being moaned like that drove her insane, and Summer knew she'd cum this time. She'd already been prepared from the sex in the bedroom only minutes before. It wouldn't take much this time to get her off.

Panting breaths and squealing moans were driven from her mouth with every thrust from the young man, who stood unseen, but towering behind her as he pumped into her again and again. Summer could picture it clearly in her mind as her eyes remained squeezed shut. A tall and powerful man having his way with her, giving her everything she craved.

It was only the sharp sting of pain on her flesh, and the loud noise that accompanied it that forced her eyes open. "Oh!" she cried. "Jaune!"

Jaune… Jaune had just smacked her ass! Silver eyes were wide in shock, but before she even had time to contemplate it, his palm struck her ass again, the sound echoing in the small room. Her scream echoed as well.

"Too much?" he asked, his movements against her grinding to a halt.

It hurt a little bit, but it hurt oh so good. Summer had forgotten just how much of a dirty girl she'd been, but as she was getting turned on by Jaune smacking her large, wet ass, quickly remembered.

"More!" she whined, uncaring of how loud her demand was. Or how desperate it must have sounded to the young man behind her.

He changed it up this time, bring his left hand down on her left ass cheek, but earning similar results. Summer cried out again as Jaune spanked her and returned to pumping his cock into her pussy. It was too much. After being prepared earlier in the morning, this assault both inside her and out was pushing her over the edge.

"Ah! Jaune! I… fuck!"

Her climax came easily this time, and her legs squirmed and nearly buckled as her pussy clenched down on the cock that was assailing it. Only Jaune's firm grip on her waist kept her from slipping and falling to the shower floor, and he was merciless as he continued to pound away at her with reckless abandon.

Perhaps he knew that she was orgasming, and Jaune's pace increased in reaction to it. Summer's mouth was agape as breaths and sounds poured out uncontrollably, all lost to her ears as the sound of falling water and wet slaps from behind her stole her attention. Pleasure took over her body's senses, and it was only the familiar feeling of being filled up by Jaune's seed which brought her back to reality.

Jaune's grunting breaths of satisfaction filled her ears now, and she realized that yet again, she'd made the boy cum. His slowed movements allowed Summer to catch her breath again, and she finally opened her eyes once he'd stopped his thrusting.

Summer's head was swimming, and it was still only Jaune's hands on her that stopped the woman from collapsing to the shower floor in a mess of exhausted lust. As Jaune slipped out of her he guided her body back into a standing position. His arms remained wrapped around her stomach and hugged her close to him.

His lips found her neck once more, giving a soft, chaste peck of affection rather than a hungry bite.

"Summer…" he breathed into her skin, still panting hot breaths that made her whole body burn with desire.

Her hands came up to cover his own even as they held her stomach. She still had to catch her breath. She still had to regain her senses. A few minutes of basking in Jaune's embrace would help with that.

"Mmm, Jaune…" she responded in kind.

She felt full. Satisfied. Adventurous. Naughty. There were too many emotions to count.

They stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence as the water washed over them. Summer was able to collect herself and find the strength to stand on her own again. With her senses intact once more, and Jaune drained of his stamina for the time being, she grabbed the already sudsy loofah once more, this time intent on actually cleaning her body.

"We should probably finish up," she said, turning to face the boy so that he could make use of the body wash as well.

For the first time since stepping into the shower, Summer gazed into the eyes of the man who'd just fucked her. That familiar warm smile beamed down on her.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Summer dragged the loofah along his chest, admiring it was a trail of white was left in its wake along his toned muscles. Despite coming off a fresh and satisfying orgasm, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the fit young man in front of her.

_If he stays much longer I won't be able to walk properly…_ she thought, the idea of such a thing both frightening and tantalizing. _I'll spend all my free time having sex with him, and I'd do it willingly…_

As if reading her mind, Jaune's hands moved up from her stomach to her sides until they reached her breasts. Large hands, calloused digits, rubbed firmly over them, using the body wash which had dripped on her own body to cleanse her chest. She gasped pleasurably under his touch, somehow finding even the idea of him simply washing her sensual. She wanted him to clean every inch of her dirty, cougar body.

At this rate they'd be in the shower for hours just playing with each other and fucking…

She had to put her foot down.

"Jaune…" Summer breathed, her chest still being kneaded by his big, strong hands. Another shaky exhale and she found her forehead leaning against his chest, where she closed her eyes trying to find the will to do what needed to be done. Until his hands migrated from her chest to her ass, where they grabbed hold of her ample cheeks. "We have to… we have to…"

"Have to what?" his somehow gravelly voice growled down over her head.

Her breathing picked up again as he played with her ass. She felt something press into her leg. He was hard _again!_ How! How was it even possible! What were they feeding teenagers these days to make them so virile!

Or was that how she had been too, once upon a time? Was Tai filled with such energy and lust back in his prime? It was hard to know how he had been at Beacon. Back before she had gotten together with him. A treacherous thought wondered if Raven would know the answer. If they'd fucked like rabbits back in the time they'd all shared a room together.

For now though she cast such thoughts from her mind as Jaune's hands squeezed her cheeks and his cock poked at her front. She was a little bit sore down between her legs, but somehow her passion and lust overruled the logical part of her brain. She'd take a little bit of pain that came with the pleasure of feeling Jaune inside her again.

"Screw it," she breathed, her head coming up from Jaune's chest and finding his lips. "We're not clean yet…"

Jaune sullied her body with his seed one more time under the downpour of warm water.

* * *

Two times the previous evening. After a good night's sleep, once in the bed and twice in the shower.

Back when Jaune had first started masturbating he found that he could do it four, five, even six times a day if spaced out enough. He never tried pushing himself to achieve any sort of record, but he was almost certain that he could meet or even exceed the number of times he'd pleasured himself when he had inspiration like Summer Rose.

Toweling himself off after stepping out of the shower clean and refreshed, it took all Jaune's willpower not to touch the naked woman who stood only inches in front of him. It took all his strength and resolve not to reach out and cup her wonderful tits from behind. Or give her wonderfully big ass a quick smack to watch it jiggle afterward. Doing so would only arouse him again. It would undo all the showering they'd finally manage to accomplish.

It'd probably last all morning if they didn't put a stop to it now.

Summer wrapped the large body-sized towel around herself, tying it up to securely cover herself. She took a deep breath before tilting her head to eye Jaune. "I'm going to peek outside and make sure the coast is clear."

Jaune nodded. The last thing they needed was for Yang, or even Ruby to catch both of them exiting the bathroom together fresh out of the shower. There would be no way to misunderstand what had just happened. Jaune would rather not have either of his friends know that he'd just spent the past twelve hours fucking their mother over and over again. It was a secret that he knew he had to keep from everyone, no matter how proud of it he was. He respected and cared for Summer far too much to ever humiliate her for his own ego's sake.

Summer cracked the door open and peeked her head outside. She lingered for a moment before opening the door completely, stepping out clad in only a towel. She pulled Jaune by the hand after her, and just when he was about to pass through the doorway…

"Mom?" a soft, tired voice sounded from outside.

Summer put on the brakes immediately, and her hand released its hold on Jaune's own only to slam against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ruby!" she practically shouted, rushing down the hall to where he could hear the woman pull her daughter into a tight embrace.

Jaune stood in the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, his heart pounding in his chest. In her rush Summer hadn't even managed to close the door. All it would take was one curious silver-eyed girl, and he, they, would be found out.

"Ruby, sweetie!" Summer cried, her words sounding muffled now. "Oh honey, I'm so happy you're up. I was so worried about you…"

He waited for long seconds, expecting the worst to come. It never did, however. As Jaune stood naked in the bathroom, he heard Summer, perhaps intentionally, guide Ruby back to her room.

"You need to lie down, sweetie," he heard her saw. "Come on, let's get you back to your room this instant. I need to make sure you're okay."

Seconds ticked away, feeling like minutes as Jaune waited for some sign that the way was clear. The telltale sound of a door shutting filled his ears, and Jaune knew this was his one and perhaps only chance.

Sticking his head out of the bathroom, he saw an empty hallway, and made a mad dash back for Summer's room. Long legs carried him swiftly, and in seconds he was back inside, where he closed the door with the utmost care as not to alert anyone to his presence. Finding his clothes still strewn on the floor, cast aside haphazardly in the throes of passion, Jaune slipped them back on as quickly as he possibly could.

Running hands through still damp hair in an attempt to look presentable, Jaune creaked the door to Summer's bedroom open and peeked through. Again, no sign of anyone. Summer and Ruby were in the latter's room talking, and Yang's bedroom door was still closed. Sensing more opportunity, Jaune slipped out of Summer's room and headed downstairs to what had once been his bed. Until Summer had taken him to hers.

Seated on the couch, Jaune was finally able to consider the bigger picture. Ruby was awake. Alive. Healthy. Well. He smiled, breathing an emotional sigh of relief at the news of that. At least… at least she hadn't become another casualty of the attack on Beacon. He'd lost one friend. His partner. A girl who in her last moments had kissed him. The pain was still there, buried underneath the lust and passion he'd shared with Summer. But it was still there. Waiting to be addressed. Waiting to be resolved.

But not today. No, today was about Ruby. Her recovery. Her feelings. Her life.

Minutes ticked by until Jaune decided that it would be appropriate to make an appearance. He cared for Ruby's wellbeing and wanted to let her know he was here. That he had stayed for her. With Weiss and Blake gone, she needed as much support as she could get. A loving mother and sister would be enough. But it never hurt to have a friend around as well.

Jaune went back up the stairs, heading down to the end of the hallway to stand before the door on this left. His hand came up, and knuckles tapped gently on the wood.

"Come in," he heard a voice from inside say. Deeper than Ruby's. Summer's.

Pushing the door open, he saw Ruby and Summer sitting on her bed side by side. The older Rose smiled softly at him. The younger's eyes widened. "Jaune?"

He rushed in, coming before her to kneel down and wrap her in a tight embrace. She returned it, her head finding his shoulder and burying her face into it.

"I was so worried, Ruby," he cried, tears forming and dripping down his cheeks. "I'm so happy you're okay."

She clung to him, her fingers digging into his back. "I'm glad you're okay too," he heard her sniff. "What are you doing here?"

After a few seconds he came up, liquid blue eyes staring into wet silver platters. Both teens smiled through their tears.

"I… I wanted to make sure you were okay," he admitted. "You and Yang."

"But…" Ruby looked toward her mom for confirmation. "Mom said I was asleep for days. Were you here that whole time waiting for me?"

"Yeah. You're worth days, Ruby. A whole week even. But anything more than that would be pushing it."

She snorted a laugh at his joke. "I see," she grinned.

Until her face dropped, and her gaze fell away from his. The mood in the room changed in an instant.

"Mom told me what happened…" she whispered, a sharp crack in her voice as she began to lose control completely. "Jaune… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

He nodded, feeling fresh tears emerging. "Yeah. Thanks, Ruby."

"I couldn't… I didn't get there in time…" she sniffed, her own eyes welling with tears once more.

"No, honey, it wasn't your fault," Summer said softly, an arm coming to wrap around Ruby's back. "None of it was your fault."

Jaune took a seat on the other side of his friend, and like Summer, wrapped an arm around Ruby. Had he been a couple decades older, it would have been the picture of a loving and supportive family, with both Ruby's parents attempting to comfort their daughter.

"It's not," he agreed. "We didn't do it. We're not the monsters who attacked Beacon…"

Ruby sniffled, but nodded. Her head leaned against her mother, and her eyes closed as both Summer and Jaune comforted her in their loving embraces.

After long minutes of sitting in silence, Ruby's head came back up. "Is Yang up?" she asked.

"I don't know," Summer answered. "If you'd like you can go see. I need to get dressed too."

Ruby nodded, and she broke free of the arms of those who cared for her to stand. She moved to the door, turning back to regard her mother and her friend. "I'll be right back."

Exiting the room, Jaune found himself alone with Summer. All thoughts of passion had been driven from his mind long ago. Emotion lingered, but a different kind. Sorrow over what was lost. Relief over what was remained. Traces of hope. Anger. Retribution. Fear. No one knew what tomorrow would bring. Now that Ruby was back, they could all look toward the future, and the repercussions that the attack on Beacon would bring to the world.

After a few moments of silence it was Summer who spoke first. "It would appear that your reason for staying here is over now," she said softly.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad."

Summer's head came up to eye him curiously. "Yes. You are, aren't you? What you told me last night. That… you would rather have Ruby wake up healthy and happy than have an excuse to share my bed again."

He nodded once more. "Yeah."

"Some women might take that the wrong way," she chided playfully.

Jaune shook his head. "I love what we've been doing, but Ruby's more important. If her being up means we can't… do it anymore, then that's fine with me."

A serene smile, one that Jaune had grown so fond of, played on her lips. "Jaune," she spoke quietly. Sweetly. "While I… I truly enjoy our private time together, I'm on the wrong side of thirty. I'm nearly forty years old."

"You're still beautiful though," he insisted just as quietly as she'd spoken.

Her smile deepened, and Jaune saw how a blush the same color of her namesake crept over her features. "While I'll never get tired of hearing that, you're only eighteen. You have your whole life ahead of you. That life shouldn't be me."

The words, sounding as close as he'd ever heard to a breakup, hurt. Deep down, however, he knew it was true. She may have been his first sexual experience, but with any luck she wouldn't be his only one.

"Right. I knew it wouldn't last forever." He chuckled at a stray thought that came to mind. "I couldn't live in your house forever sneaking around behind Ruby and Yang's backs."

"No, you couldn't," she agreed. "That wouldn't have been fair to you. Keeping you for myself would be selfish, even if it was what you wanted."

"I understand. But… I'll always cherish what we had. What we did." He stared into her warm silver eyes, so filled with love for everyone she cared about. He was counted among those people now. "I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I. But you shouldn't cling to that memory forever. What you need is to find a nice girl your own age. One you can build a life with. One who can… keep up with that healthy appetite of yours."

It was Jaune's turn to blush. He'd given her quite the workout this morning. He'd drawn cries and screams from her lips. He'd have gone at it with her all day if circumstances had allowed it. He wondered just how exhausted the woman was compared to him.

Jaune nodded, knowing her words to be true. "Yeah. I know. But until then… forgive me if this is too much, Summer…"

He leaned in and took her lips with his, kissing the woman for one final time. Thankfully she didn't pull away. She didn't protest. Rather, he felt a hand come up to rest on his cheek as she tenderly returned the gesture with her lips.

After a few seconds they pulled apart, staring lovingly into one another's eyes. The kind of love they felt for each other was varied and real, but it wasn't one that could last the test of time.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most," he whispered. "Thank you for the comfort and care. For being a shoulder to cry on. For helping me through the loss…"

He felt fresh tears welling in his eyes. Through Summer's warm smile he saw the same in her own. "Oh, sweetie…" she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

A hand came to rest on his own, and he looked up to Summer's face once more. "Thank you for being there for me too," she said. "For giving me things that I've been missing in my life for some time now. Companionship. Feeling desirable once more. And most importantly… for being there for my daughters. Your love for Ruby and Yang was always your most attractive feature, Jaune."

The kind words put a smile on Jaune's face, and he nodded again in appreciation of Summer's praise for him. They were going to be okay. Summer, Ruby, and Yang.

Now he had to focus on himself. Now he had to deal with his own pain. Thankfully, he knew he wouldn't be alone in that. He had friends, and even a sweet, caring, motherly figure in Summer to help him in these trying times.

Summer stood from the bed, still wrapped in her towel, and made her way to the doorway. "I need to get dressed," she said, stopping and looking back at the boy on Ruby's bed. "Then how about I get breakfast started and we all eat together? As one big family."

Jaune stood as well. He liked the sound of that. He liked it a lot. "That sounds great."

She smiled again before leaving and turning to her own room.

Jaune headed back downstairs to the couch, awaiting the arrival of his second family.

* * *

Weeks passed, and winter had come. Snow covered the ground. Cold air whipped by, blowing Summer's white hooded cloak as she stood on the pathway just in front of her cabin's door.

A letter from her youngest daughter was clutched in her fingers.

Inside Yang still lay in bed. She was doing better, but she wasn't quite there yet. Depression was a tough thing to get over, and Summer knew that all too well. She would be there for her baby girl every step of the way. She would do whatever it took to help Yang in her darkest hour.

Maybe the message she'd received earlier from Atlas would help perk her up. General Ironwood had something special in the works for the girl he praised as a hero. An exemplar of what a huntress should be. Summer couldn't be prouder of her daughter. A true hero.

And yet… she couldn't help but feel worried for her other precious girl. One, who much like her, was perhaps too headstrong and driven for her own good.

Ruby's letter told her that she had gone off in search of answers. In search of truth. And most of all, in search of justice. She, along with Jaune and his two teammates from Beacon, were off to travel to Haven Academy. It would be a long road. An arduous one. And yet despite her worry, despite her desire to run after her daughter and drag her back to Patch…

She knew Ruby was in good hands.

The thought warmed her heart even as the cool air blew around her. As she stared off into the distance wondering how far they'd made it. Could she hop in Zippy and beat them to Patch's harbor? Could she drag them back to her cabin if she tried? Or should she let them pursue their own path?

At the very least her daughter had a new and powerful weapon at her disposal. Following Ruby's recovery, Summer explained what had occurred at Beacon. How her daughter had managed to freeze a massive Wyvern in place atop Beacon's tower.

She'd trained Ruby to use her silver eyes. With the scattered Grimm roaming about Patch, she'd managed to get practical experience with them as well.

Thoughts of Ruby turned to ones of Jaune. He would be there for her sweet girl. She knew how much he cared for her. Deep down in her heart, she wondered what kinds of adventures the two would share on the road together. She wondered if they would bring the two best friends even closer together.

Life as huntsmen and huntresses had a funny way of doing that.

A soft smile grew on her lips as she stared out into the forest before her. She spoke in a quiet voice, wondering if the wind would carry it to his lips. "Whenever you feel cold and alone on the road to Haven, remember the warmth we shared together. Use it to drive you forward to a better future. To a better me."

She closed her eyes, recalling the times after Ruby woke up that she and Jaune had talked. The way they'd played. Smiled. Two friends being there for one another. As it turned out, two friends who had been with each other since the very beginning of their shared journey.

"Take care of my girl out there, Jaune," she whispered to the wind. "And let her take care of you."

It wasn't likely to be Yang. While her eldest daughter wasn't forthcoming, Summer had a motherly intuition about something Yang was going through. She was interested in someone. Someone who for whatever reason was just out of reach of her daughter's fingertips. It wasn't Jaune. Of that she was certain.

In her mind was engraved the sight of a redheaded girl with silver eyes and a blond boy with blue eyes. Familiar faces. Younger ones. Herself and her late husband Taiyang.

The faces shifted and melted away, revealing those of Ruby and Jaune. She wondered if they would end up together. She wondered what the two might share together on the lonely road to Mistral.

"Have the happy ending that I didn't," she said, a pair of tears forming as she saw the two teens in her mind's eye. She shook her head, stopping the tears in their tracks and forcing a smile onto her lips. "Though… my life is far from over, and you've shown me that there's still a place out there for a single mother like me. Perhaps there is a happy ending waiting for me that I need only find. You've given me the courage to find it, Jaune. I hope that you find the courage in yourself to find someone who will make you happy as well."

She turned, opening the front door and stepping back inside to the warmth of her cabin. Zwei's head rose from his dog bed, alerted by the return of his master.

"I hope it's Ruby."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lowkey Lancaster at the end? Who knows. It's Summer's hope, at the very least.

With the story I wanted to tell here, a long-lasting Jaune x Summer relationship was never in the cards. Yes, I know, as numerous people have told me in the reviews, this kind of relationship _could_ work out in real life. These kinds of things _do_ happen in the real world. But that was never the story I wanted to tell. The foundation of their relationship wasn't a particularly solid one, and it was more based on physical desire and emotional support than any true romance.

As for the wish for Yang or Ruby to find out about their mom having sex with Jaune, I toyed with that idea too. However, that brand of comedy wouldn't fit the tone of this story. Nor could I wrap up the consequences of such a reveal in a single chapter. That story line would take on a whole life of its own, and again, it's just not a story I wanted to tell.

So with all that being said, I hope you all enjoyed my take on an extremely rare pair. While Jaune and Summer didn't end up together, they still formed a close bond and enjoyed what little time they had together. And Summer being Supermom, hopes that her daughter can find happiness with a guy who she's vetted to be a kind, caring, and wonderful young man.

Now... wouldn't that be a fun sequel? Jaune and Ruby ending up falling for each other on the road to Haven, with the fact that Jaune had banged her mom hanging over their heads? Oh what wonderful potential...

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Writing Summer was a lot of fun, and I'm happy that so many people liked my portrayal of her.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
